Le Lion en Uniforme Rouge
by Dragonna
Summary: Durant la Guerre d'Indépendance Américaine, l'officier Arthur Kirkland rencontre tour à tour l'insurgé Alfred Jones et le français Francis Bonnefoy. Une seule balle sera tirée. Le lion en supprima un et épargna l'autre. Une décision où se mêla colère et désir, pitié et détermination. Car sous son uniforme rouge, il y avait un cœur qui joua dans cette décision cruciale.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:**. Les personnages sont ici humains. Plus précisément Arthur, Alfred et Francis.

**Parings**: Arthur est un séducteur avec de l'expérience...c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

**Rating**: Rien de bien méchant... (normalement)

_Cadeau de Noël pour tous mes lecteurs. _

_Vu qu'il y aura plusieurs parties, je commence à poster maintenant._

* * *

_**Le Lion en Uniforme Rouge**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Arthur Kirkland était un homme puissant. Officier dans l'armée d'Angleterre. Il avait énormément voyagé depuis qu'il avait commencé sa carrière militaire à un âge relativement jeune. Sa famille était riche et prospère. Il se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre son vieux père l'attendrait au manoir avec une fiancée prête à être amené à l'autel. Il était même étonné que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt.

Mais il savourait sa liberté. Il aimait navigué sur les mers, découvrir les colonies et les coutumes des habitants. Il était monté en grade très vite et était respecté et apprécié de ses hommes.

Et puis un jour, cela était arrivé. De retour au pays, âgé de 26 ans, on l'avait mis en face d'une jeune femme. Et il avait du l'épouser pour faire honneur à la famille. Comme ses frères eux même avaient été forcé de se marier avant lui. Déjà plusieurs fois oncle, il devait devenir père à son tour. Pour faire prospérer le nom des Kirkland, pour que le nom perdure le plus longtemps possible et que leur famille soit étendue.

Il n'était pas puceau. Définitivement pas. Il avait connu les plaisirs de la chair avec ses compagnons d'armes. Avait été parfois forcé de céder à un plus gradé que lui. Il avait connu des moments plaisants comme des douloureux. Il avait passé des nuits à pleurer de honte quand il était plus jeune, puis il s'était habitué.

Il savait user de ses atouts et de son sourire. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude magnifique, lumineux et déterminés. Ses sourcils épais lui donnaient un certain charme et ses cheveux étaient doux et soyeux.

Lors des étapes, il allait parfois dans les bordels. Ce n'était que des étreintes sans lendemain, comme celles plus secrètes et parfois honteuses avec d'autres hommes. Mais en montant en grade, il jouait avec cela, savourant parfois son pouvoir sur les gens.

_Étreintes secrètes dans un bureau, derrière une tenture, dans une tente en mordant quelque chose pour ne pas crier. _

_Étreintes sans amour, cachées et parfois douloureuses._

Quand il s'était enfin marié, il n'avait rien ressenti de particulier. C'était une union imposée. C'était une union qu'il n'avait pas désiré. Avec une inconnue. Qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de connaître avant de se retrouver en habits de noces, tout ayant été organisé derrière son dos.

Arthur n'aimait que son pays et voulait se battre pour lui. Il n'avait pas la tête à la vie de famille. Si son père exigeait une descendance...ainsi soit-il. Un enfant, plus précisément un fils, et il le laisserait en paix. Le nom de Kirkland ne disparaîtrait déjà pas avec ses neveux. C'était juste pour que la famille ait un nouveau membre, un nouveau parti. Rien de plus.

Il était resté quelques temps, jouant les époux modèles pour avoir la paix. Il discutait avec sa femme pour apprendre à la connaître. Elle semblait éprise de lui, mais il n'éprouvait rien de particulier. Il se sentait prisonnier d'une union qu'il n'avait pas désiré, pas choisi. Il se sentait parfois en colère. Il s'efforçait d'être aimable avec son père mais sans de réel succès. Il n'était que le cinquième enfant après des jumeaux (un garçon et une fille), et deux autres garçons.

Il n'avait jamais pu rendre fier son géniteur car il ne faisait jamais mieux qu'eux. Pourtant il était, avec Alister, le seul à être devenu soldat. Sa sœur s'était mariée et avait déjà plusieurs enfants. Patrick avait repris les affaires familiales et Carwyn était devenu précepteur. Il était plus gradé que son aîné mais peu importait, ce n'était jamais assez, jamais assez bien. Il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à l'affection de ce père si distant. Et il avait été lui-même, le lion avide de liberté et de découvertes.

_Il avait cédé sur la question du mariage, donnerait un enfant à sa femme puis partirait._

La guerre allait éclater en Amérique avec la rébellion des colonies. Il ne resterait pas à se tourner les pouces en jouant avec un bébé. Il reviendrait plus tard. Il aurait toujours l'occasion de se lier avec l'enfant quand il reviendrait de cette guerre. Le petit ne serait pas trop âgé car tout cela serait vite fini.

Il avait été un enfant rêveur. Qui lisait beaucoup et étudiait énormément. Il aimait inventer des histoires dont il était le héros. Il dévorait des ouvrages parfois venu de France, sa mère étant une femme cultivée et avide de connaissances. Il avait appris à aimer son pays et a s'enorgueillir des victoires anglaises. Il regardait l'immense carte du monde et son cœur se gonflait de fierté en voyant le nombre de colonies que possédait l'empire britannique. Il rêvait alors qu'il découvrait les Indes lui aussi, qu'il apprenait de nouvelles choses, sortait victorieux de batailles et devenait le héros de son pays.

Devenu adolescent, il avait décidé de suivre les traces de son frère aîné et de devenir soldat, pour honorer son pays, pour faire parti d'une armée victorieuse.

_Il savait qu'il pouvait devenir quelqu'un._

Il avait beaucoup voyagé, avait découvert beaucoup de choses. Il n'avait pas croisé son frère souvent. Et ne revenait pas tant que ça chez lui. Et cela avait durer 10 ans (en comptant l'année et demi avec son épouse). Il avait embarqué à 17 ans et en avait 27 désormais. Il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Très fier. Il avait bien l'intention de briller en Amérique et de récolter encore les honneurs, faire briller le nom de Kirkland.

_Ces insolents allaient regretter d'avoir défié le glorieux empire britannique!_

Ce fut quatre mois après la naissance de son fils, au début de l'année 1777 qu'il embarqua pour les Treize Colonies.

Un sourire ourla ses lèvres. Il était prêt.

_Le lion allait sortir ses griffes._

* * *

**A suivre**

La fic est déjà planifiée entièrement, il ne me reste qu'à la taper. Elle contiendra deux parties et deux épilogues. Si tout va bien.

Rendez-vous dans la partie 1 _L'insurgé Alfred Jones._


	2. L'insurgé Alfred Jones

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:**. Les personnages sont ici humains. Plus précisément Arthur et Alfred.

**Parings**: Arthur est un sadique...et préfère martyriser un gamin que jouer les fleurs bleues. Attendez le prochain chapitre pour quelque chose de concret.

**Rating**: Rien de bien méchant... (normalement)

**Note**: Arthur a ici 28 ans et Alfred 16 ans.

_Cadeau de Noël pour tous mes lecteurs. _

_Vu qu'il y aura plusieurs parties, je commence à poster maintenant._

* * *

_**Le Lion en Uniforme Rouge**_

_**Partie I: L'insurgé Alfred Jones**_

* * *

Arthur ne pensait pas que cela se limiterait aux champs de bataille. C'était évident qu'il y aurait plus que ça, que il y aurait des affrontements dans des endroits imprévus, des embuscades. Il était à la tête d'un petit bataillon de soldats, guidé par un indien. Ce dernier avait dit que son peuple était victimes des habitants des Treize Colonies qui voulaient leurs voler leurs terres. Raison pour laquelle sa tribu avait rejoint les anglais, espérant que leur territoire serait préservé. Arthur avait répondu avec le sourire que tout serait arrangé.

_Peut-être._

Il savait comment son peuple avait traité les indiens et était surpris que ceux-ci leurs fassent confiance ainsi. Là encore il devait y avoir des divisions entre les tribus. Cette guerre avait tout déchirée. La paix n'existait plus. Il soupira s'étira.

La patrouille se passait bien, personne n'avait fait son apparition. Tout était calme. Un peu trop même. Il était aux aguets, persuadé que quelque chose allait se produire. Il donna quelques ordres à ses hommes pour qu'ils restent sur leurs gardes, et ne disent rien.

Un instant, il se demanda comment s'en sortait son frère, qui l'avait rejoint en Amérique. Alister, moins gradé que lui, était dans un bataillon plus au nord, à la frontière canadienne. Il s'en sortait sans doute mieux que lui. Mais Arthur n'était pas un lâche. Il préférait agir que rester en arrière. Il se battait toujours aux côtés de ses hommes.

Il regarda autour de lui. Endroit idéal pour un guet-apens. Il plissa les yeux. Était-ce du bleu qu'il avait vu entre deux arbres? Un sourire terrible ourla ses lèvres et il épaula son arme, appuyant sur la gâchette sans hésiter un seul instant, ayant visé en un éclair.

La détonation claqua à ses oreilles et ses hommes préparèrent immédiatement leurs armes, prêt à affronter l'ennemi. L'indien avait reculé sur un signe d'un homme en tunique rouge.

Arthur crut entendre un cri étouffé et un mouvement furtif. Des enfants sans expérience. Comment pouvaient-ils prétendre gagner la guerre? Autour de lui éclatèrent des détonations, et des cris résonnèrent un peu plus loin.

Un bruit de fusil fit écho à ceux qui venaient de retentir et l'indien s'effondra tandis qu'une voix s'écriait au loin «Traître à ta terre!» Suivi d'un «Vous allez être perdu sans guide maintenant les tuniques rouges!» Ces deux phrases venaient de deux personnes différentes.

Arthur garda son calme et fit un signe de la main. Son bataillon se déploya, se dispersa. Lui-même s'élança vers un mouvement de bleu.

_Cette tâche de bleu._

_Tout comme lui était un éclat rouge._

Des détonations éclataient ici et là, ainsi que des cris. Il s'immobilisa et s'agenouilla derrière un arbre, retenant son souffle. L'écorce fut arraché tout près de lui, mais le tireur avait raté sa cible. Trop pressé. Sans expérience. Il sourit et vit la nuance de bleu dans tout ce vert. Mal dissimulé, cible facile. Aucune précaution. Il leva les yeux et avisa une branche. Il sourit et épaula son fusil et tirant une nouvelle fois. La branche qu'il avait visé s'abattit et il entendit un cri de douleur et un coup de feu (sans doute tiré involontairement). Se levant il se précipita vers son adversaire à terre.

Il brandit son arme et retrouva en même temps nez-à-nez avec un fusil et une baïonnette. Ils venaient tous les deux de tirer. Il fallait un peu de temps que appuyer de nouveau sur la gâchette soit possible. Ils étaient tout deux prêt à agir, prêt à se battre mais ne pouvait tirer. Ils n'avaient que les baïonnettes pour s'affronter. Et aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à s'élancer sur l'autre avec la lame.

_Quand à savoir qui serait le premier à pouvoir agir..._

Arthur fixait le gamin d'un œil noir, son arme pointée sur lui. Le petit tremblait, le menaçant de son propre fusil. L'anglais eut un sourire sadique et ricana d'un air sombre. Il soutint le regard bleu du plus jeune. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air trop sûr de lui. Il ne devait jamais avoir tiré sur un être vivant.

L'officier britannique soupira. «Retourne chez toi...tu n'as rien à faire dans cette guerre.» Fit-il en fixant avec condescendance son adversaire. «Regarde toi, tu sors à peine des langes. Si je pressais ton nez, il en sortirais sans doute du lait!»

Le plus jeune eut un sursaut d'orgueil et répliqua fortement «C'est ….c'est vous qui n'avez rien à faire ici. C'est notre terre. On va vous mettre dehors à coups de pieds aux...» Arthur eut un rictus et fit un pas en avant. Le gamin s'étrangla et leva un peu plus son arme et s'écria alors, d'une voix vacillante. «N'approchez pas! Ou...ou je tire!» Sa baïonnette brillait dans les rayons du soleil. Mais l'ensemble tremblait toujours. Le jeune homme était très pâle et des gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur son front.

L'anglais secoua la tête, ce gamin avait 17 ans environ, c'était encore un enfant. Il ne connaissait rien à la vie. Il ne pourrait pas tirer, il en était certain. Il ne pourrait pas tuer. Pas encore. Il était pour le moment trop innocent. «Comment t'appelles-tu?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?

- Je ne sais pas, politesse peut-être? En tout cas je me présente Arthur Kirkland, officier de l'armée britannique au service de sa majesté! Et toi?» Il savait que donner son nom n'aurait aucune conséquence, vraiment aucune. L'autre ne saurait même pas se servir d'une telle information.

«Alfred Jones.» Finit par marmonner l'adolescent, de mauvaise grâce, des tâches rouges sur les joues, troublé par la situation.

Arthur secoua la tête, regardant l'insurgé comme un gamin qui a fait une bêtise. «Tu sors à peine de l'enfance et tu pense pouvoir me battre?» Il eut un petit rire méprisant. Il ne baissa pas son arme pour autant. Et ajouta, pensif «...Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans les jupes de ta mère!»

Le plus jeune plissa les yeux et s'exclama «Ne joue pas au plus malin le vieux, je vais te tuer!»

Un rire froid échappa à son ennemi qui bondit en avant, se saisissant du canon de l'arme et la levant vers le ciel. La détonation claqua sans atteindre quoique ce soit. Un silence de mort s'installa, et rien ne bougeait autour d'eux, rien n'indiquait ce que devenaient leurs alliés respectifs.

Le plus jeune paniqua un peu «Lâche ça!»

Le soldat anglais donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'américain, qui ne lâcha pas son arme pour autant, tentant de la reprendre en main. Sans succès. Le gradé pointa sa propre arme sur le visage du gamin de sa main libre, haussant un sourcil moqueur. «Tu ferais mieux de te rendre mon garçon.»

Sans répondre, Alfred attrapa de sa main libre le canon de l'arme de l'anglais et tenta de le faire changer de direction sans succès. Ce dernier eut un sourire moqueur. «Je pourrais tirer tu sais?

- Essaie pour voir!

- Si j'essaie, j'y arriverais petit! Je suis un homme de guerre. Mais toi? Un enfant qui n'a rien à faire sur un champs de bataille!» Il était ennuyé. Éliminer ses ennemis ne lui posait aucun problème mais éliminer un gamin si jeune lui posait un cas de conscience. Ce garçon se prenait sans doute pour un héros, pensait sauver son pays, ne comprenait rien à la situation, pensait sa cause juste.

_Et puis ces yeux bleus..._

_Son fils avait la même nuance de bleu dans son regard._

_Ça le gênait un peu._

Alfred serra les dents, préférant ignorer les paroles qui le rabaissaient. Il préféra se moquer, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la discussion «Peut-être mais nous ne sommes pas sur un champs de bataille, n'est ce pas?»

Arthur eut un petit rire. Sec. Froid. Moqueur. Il ne craignait rien ni personne et certainement pas un jeune garçon de même pas vingt ans. Il fit un geste brusque de la main et le gamin se fit frapper au visage par la crosse de sa propre arme. Il poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha sa prise sur le fusil de son ennemi qui lui flanqua un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux, suivi d'un dans la figure. Un craquement parvint à ses oreilles. Il lui avait visiblement cassé le nez. Dans sa hâte, il avait lâché l'arme du rebelle en bleu. Celui-ci se redressa et voulut frapper de sa baïonnette. La lame frôla le visage de l'anglais, laissant une plaie sur sa joue gauche.

Arthur plissa les yeux, un éclat dangereux passant dans ses yeux. Un éclat animal. Sa patience venait de s'étioler. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il bougea si vite que l'autre n'eut guère le temps d'agir. Un coup de pied envoya valser le fusil un peu plus loin. Un autre renvoya le plus jeune au sol. Ce même pied écrasa la main fine et pâle du gamin. L'anglais le domina de toute sa taille, d'un air terrible. «Tu vas regretter ça petit!» il pointa son arme sur le visage ensanglanté de son ennemi, prêt à tirer. Personne ne l'humiliait sans conséquence, personne.

Alfred ne répondit pas, une main pressée sur son nez, du sang coulant sur sa peau. Il leva un regard plein de défi sur son adversaire. «Même si je suis vaincu, les miens ne seront jamais battus! La liberté sera pour nous!» il cracha un peu de salive ensanglantée «Les États-Unis ne seront jamais vaincus...jamais...»

Arthur resta silencieux, le doigt sur la gâchette. Il regarda cette détermination, cette certitude. Et cela l'amusa. Cet enfant était si naïf de croire en la victoire. Son pays serait pourtant vaincu et reviendrait dans la giron de l'Angleterre, comme il se doit. Cependant ces jeunes si persuadés d'avoir raison, si certains que leur pays nouveau-né allait l'emporter. Quelle amusement. Ces gamins étaient pourtant prometteurs. Quel gâchis.

«Bah va y le tunique rouge! Tue moi, comme le foutu lâche que tu es! Tue un adversaire désarmé!»

L'anglais resta toujours silencieux. Une légère hésitation le prit. Que faire? Ce n'était qu'un enfant après tout. Il plongea son regard dans deux saphir plein de défis et eut un sourire narquois.

_Et s'il jouait un peu?_ Il lança, d'un ton méprisant«Tu crois que ton pitoyable pays nouvellement formé pourra battre la puissante armée britannique?

- Bien sûr! On vous humiliera!

- J'aimerais bien voir ça!» Souffla-t-il, pensif et dans un trait railleur. «En attendant, que vais-je faire de toi? Hum...Je pourrais te donner une mort douloureuse en te tirant dans le ventre. Cela te laisserait une longue et douloureuse agonie à te vider de ton sang ici, dans cet forêt, tout seul.»

Le gamin eut un frisson et pâlit un peu. Il semblait soudainement moins sûr de lui. «Q..Quoi?

- Ou je pourrais te faire prisonnier. Tu serais torturé pour qu'on t'arrache des informations. J'ai un ami très doué pour...tirer des choses aux gens. Et on te laisserait dans un endroit où tu crèverais de faim je suppose...

- Je ne sais rien, vous perdriez votre temps!» Balbutia Alfred, le cœur battant. Un sentiment de panique montait en lui et il se demandait où étaient ses amis. Que devenaient-ils? S'ils étaient vainqueurs, pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas l'aider. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous avoir été tué non?

«Juste pour voir ta petite gueule de prétentieux découvrir le monde réel!» Arthur eut un sourire démentiel. «Tu sais, je crois que tes chers compatriotes sont partis, pour ceux qui sont encore vivants! Ils t'ont abandonné pour se sauver. Quel bel esprit d'équipe et de cohésion. Personne ne viendra te chercher. Tu seras déclaré mort et ton cadavre pourrira ici ou ailleurs.»

L'américain ferma les yeux, tremblant. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ils ne l'auraient pas laissé. Ils avaient été tués ou capturés. Voilà, c'était la seule raison! «Je n'ai pas peur!

- Effectivement, c'est pour ça que tu pleures...» Railla l'adulte, moqueur. Il riait tout en sachant que lui-même avait failli mourir plusieurs fois durant sa vie et avait pleuré la première fois qu'il avait tué ou failli être tué. C'était le passé. Il était un soldat qui connaissait bien la vie désormais. Cet enfant avait été jeter dans un conflit qui le dépassait, il croyait être un héros, mais ne savait rien.

_Quelle pitié._

_Autant lui faire une bonne frayeur et le laisser partir, il n'y reviendrait plus!_

Alfred sentit en effet deux petites gouttes qui coulait sur sa joue, pour finir dans l'herbe sous lui. Il tenta de se persuader que c'était juste la douleur de son nez cassé. Son cœur battait follement. Comment vaincre son ennemi? Il allait mourir ici, tout seul, et personne ne pourrait l'aider. Il était seul, abandonné à son sort, victime de la guerre. Soudain, dans un sursaut il prit appuie sur sa main libre et envoya son pied vers l'entre-jambe de son ennemi, le faisant pousser un cri de douleur. Alfred se jeta alors sur son fusil et le pointa vers l'anglais «Alors, on rit moins maintenant hein?»

L'autre se redressa, le regard plus noir que jamais, fou de colère. Comment ce gamin avait-il osé? Il allait le payer très cher. Dire qu'il envisageait de juste lui faire peur pour le faire détaler comme un lapin vers les jupes de sa mère. Ce sale gosse avait besoin d'une correction.

Alfred vit que l'autre avait à peine l'air de souffrir, comme si le coup n'avait rien donné. Peut-être n'avait-il pas frappé assez fort? Par contre il voyait bien la rage dans ce regard émeraude. Et eut un frisson. Il tenta de viser mais il n'y voyait pas très clair. La douleur qui venait de son nez élançait toute sa tête, et il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il avait trop mal. Il tira alors que sa vision devenait floue.

Arthur ne tomba pas, ne cria pas. Il serra juste les dents, et jeta un coup d'oeil à la plaie sur son bras gauche. Le tir avait frôlé le membre, déchirant le vêtement et entaillant la peau, faisant saigner, mais ne blessant pas gravement. Lentement Arthur posa son regard sur le gamin, et lâcha d'un ton glacial.

«Raté!»

Et il tira.

Le plus jeune poussa un cri de douleur en s'écroulant sur le sol, la jambe blessée. Ses mains fines et pâles se pressèrent sur la plaie. Des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur ses joues.

«Estimes toi heureux, j'ai évité le genou. Tu guériras vite avec un bon bandage»

Il croisa un regard bleu embué. Sa colère ne désenfla pas. Ce morveux l'avait défié et tenté de l'humilier lui le grand Kirkland. Et avait osé le frapper là. Il méritait une leçon!

«Je vais te laisser la vie, n'oublie pas le geste de pitié que j'ai eu envers toi!

- Vous savez où vous pouvez vous la mettre votre pitié?» Cracha Alfred, pâle et tremblant, refusant d'être laissé là, seul et humilié.

Arthur ricana. «Cependant je vais te donner une leçon qui te servira pour plus tard. Ne jamais frapper un homme à cet endroit!»

La baïonnette siffla dans l'air et un hurlement de douleur claqua, faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux. Le rebelle avait recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains crispées sur son visage ensanglantée. Il gémissait de souffrance, sans personne pour l'aider.

«Avec un peu de chance, ton œil n'a rien mais tu auras une belle balafre pendant toute ta vie» il ramassa le fusil du plus jeune et tourna les talons. «Adieu gamin! Retourne voir ta mère et pleure dans ses jupons!» Il s'éloigna dans un éclat de rire, disparaissant dans la verdure de la forêt, rejoignant ses hommes.

Il passa prêt d'une rivière et jeta l'arme de l'insurgé, la regardant couler. Puis il alla vers ses hommes qui l'attendait avec un prisonnier. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière et oublia bien vite cette rencontre qui était après tout sans aucune importance.

_Il ne tuait pas les gamins._

_Mais la prochaine fois, il n'hésiterait peut-être pas. _

* * *

**_Rendez-vous dans la partie II: "L'espion Francis Bonnefoy"_**


	3. L'espion Francis Bonnefoy (1-3)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:**. Les personnages sont ici humains. Plus précisément Arthur et Francis.

**Parings**: Arthur aime interroger les prisonniers.

**Rating**: Rien de bien méchant... (normalement)

**Note**: Arthur a 31 ans, et Francis 28. Nous sommes en 1781.

J'ai modifié l'âge d'Arthur pour le rajeunir un peu. Pour des raisons qui seront expliquées plus tard.

_Cadeau de Noël pour tous mes lecteurs._

* * *

_**Le Lion en Uniforme Rouge**_

_**Partie II: L'espion Francis Bonnefoy (1/3)**_

* * *

Arthur se leva en grimaçant. Il avait terriblement mal au séant. Une étreinte douloureuse durant la soirée précédente. Un homme du même grade que lui. Arrogant et sûr de lui, qui allait gagner un échelon. Ça avait été un moment brutal et sans amour, comme souvent dans sa vie. Il enleva sa chemise et grimaça en voyant les bleus sur ses hanches, ainsi que la trace de griffures à gauche. Il humidifia un linge avec de l'alcool et nettoya la plaie, le regard indifférent. Il se lava complètement, faisant disparaître les traces rouges et blanches sur ses cuisses. Il but un verre d'alcool et prit une grande inspiration.

_Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. _

_Il devait oublier cette nuit douloureuse._

Ce n'était qu'une étreinte parmi d'autres. Ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois avec un homme brutal.

Il but un nouveau verre, et se massa les tempes. Il commençait à se sentir mieux, malgré le goût atroce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il enfila son uniforme rouge, se mouilla le visage pour se rafraîchir. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les démêler et soupira.

_Il allait avoir mal quand il allait s'asseoir. _

Ce type était une brute, et il espérait ne plus le revoir. Ou au moins pouvoir dire non. Ce serait difficile puisque il allait devenir plus gradé que lui. Mauvaise nouvelle en fait.

«Tout va bien.» Se convainquit-il, notant des traits plus tirés qu'à l'ordinaire, montrant une certaine fatigue. Cette guerre jouait avec ses nerfs.

Pourtant il avait pu rentrer un peu chez lui. Il n'avait passé que peu de temps dans sa demeure, et avait pu apprendre à connaître son fils pendant cette période. Il avait pourtant eu pas mal de choses à faire avant de repartir vers l'Amérique. Finalement ça avait plus été un passage rapide qu'un séjour long. Il avait essentiellement fait des rapports et préparer de nouvelles troupes.

Il était déterminé et en pleine forme quand il avait à nouveau posé le pied sur le sol américain.

Et tout avait été gâché par ce type qu'il détestait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le repousser...il allait bientôt être au dessus de lui dans la hiérarchie.

Il fallait donc qu'il trouve un moyen de briller pour le rejoindre à son nouveau niveau. Il pourrait alors l'envoyer proprement sur les roses.

On frappa à la porte et il se retourna, pour faire face à un simple soldat, qui se mit au garde-à-vous et balbutia, intimidé devant son supérieur «Monsieur...des rapports ont été volés!

- Pardon?

- Des papiers ont disparus aujourd'hui. Votre aide a remarqué l'absence de certains documents.» Il trembla un peu et ajouta «Il y a un espion dans notre bataillon!»

Arthur sembla pensif. Un espion? Dans la maison qu'ils avaient réquisitionné, il passait beaucoup de temps dans la pièce qu'il avait transformé en bureau. Il préparait les batailles d'ici. Il recevait ses hommes, planifiait les messages à envoyer et beaucoup de choses. «Quels papiers ont été volé?» Il fallait agir tant qu'il en était encore en fonction de ce qui avait disparus. Avant que certains n'en tirent avantage.

Il suivit son subordonné, jurant dans son esprit contre tous ces contretemps. Il avait donc un espion dans les pattes. Merveilleux. C'était tout ce qui lui manquait. Il fallait agir au plus vite.

_Dès qu'il l'attraperait celui-là._

_Il allait regretter de s'être moqué de l'armée anglaise._

_Arthur n'avait pas interrogé de prisonnier depuis un moment._

* * *

Arthur faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, les yeux plissés. Il attendait. Il était certain que le piège s'était refermé sur sa proie. Il n'était pas allé la cueillir lui-même mais préférait attendre qu'elle soit amené face à lui et livré à ses soins. Il se demandait comment il allait lui délier la langue car elle ne voudrait pas parler, et il devrait se montrer convainquant.

Il s'assit et prit sa plume qu'il tourna entre deux doigts, regardant le vide. Il attendait. Il était impatient. Il se lécha les lèvres, une tension dans le ventre. Il ne pouvait attendre de s'amuser avec son prisonnier. Ça lui manquait. Peut-être qu'il serait à son goût? Il n'avait rien fait pendant un mois. Il se sentait un peu frustré. Il n'avait trouvé aucun subordonné disposé (il ne forçait pas lui).

_Un espion._

_Qui se soucierait de lui?_

_Personne, un prisonnier n'avait aucun droit. _

Sa vie serait entre ses mains. S'il était sage, il le laisserait peut-être filer au Canada après la fin de la guerre? Peut-être qu'il serait gentil.

Riant il consulta une carte de la région, et regarda la zone annotée où était l'armée américaine. Il se frotta le menton. Il aurait bientôt un affrontement. Il était relativement confiant mais ne vendrait pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Il ne devait pas être trop sûr de lui, cela serait néfaste. Être trop confiant était un handicap. Il fallait être prêt à tout et être capable de s'adapter.

On frappa à la porte. Relevant la tête, il eut un sourire terrible et ordonna «Entrez!» il se leva les croisa les bras dans son dos, devant la cheminée allumée. Une lueur l'entourait, causée par les flammes. Son ombre était projetée sur les murs blancs. Il regarda la porte s'ouvrir.

Deux hommes entrèrent, retenant un homme habillé comme un homme de cuisine. Des liens retenaient ses poignets dans son dos. Les deux soldats le jetèrent dans le fauteuil et se tournèrent vers leur supérieur.

«We think that it's him sir!

- Are you sure?

- Yes! Look at this! There a papers in this bag» Il posa le dit sac sur la chaise libre et ajouta, lançant un regard mauvais à leur prisonnier «He refuses to talk.»

Arthur leur ordonna de partir, ce qu'ils firent à regret. Il attendit qu'ils soient seuls et examina son captif, curieux de voir à quoi il ressemblait.

C'était un homme de son âge. Environ. Ses cheveux était blonds comme les blés et attaché en queue de cheval. Sa peau était à mi-chemin entre le pâle et le doré. Il avait une barbe de trois jours sur le menton. Ses yeux étaient bleus océan. Il était assez beau.

Arthur le trouvait à son goût. Il ne dirait pas non au fait de profiter de la situation et de prendre son plaisir. Il fit un pas et cracha, froidement dans sa langue natale «Your name!»

L'autre lui lança un regard noir et ne répondit pas, muré dans un silence obstiné. Un silence qui s'éternisa. Il regardait le sol, bougeant légèrement ses pieds, mais restant dans l'ensemble immobile.

L'anglais fronça les sourcils et reprit, d'un ton glacial «Who are you? Why are you here? Are you a soldier or a simple spy?»

A sa grande surprise, l'autre ricana. Mais ne répondit pas. Et ne le regarda même pas, semblant l'ignorer ou ne pas l'écouter. Il envisagea de le secouer mais se ravisa. Cela ne servirait à rien de faire cela. Rien du tout.

Agacé il ramassa la besace et l'ouvrit, regardant à l'intérieur. Il y avait de quoi soigner, les papiers volés qui avaient visiblement été dissimulés dans une doublure, mais également un ouvrage. Il l'ouvrit à la première page, pensif, cherchant des indices quand à l'origine de son (beau) captif. «Julie ou la Nouvelle Héloïse...Jean-Jacques Rousseau» Il savoura ces mots, secoué d'un délicieux frisson d'anticipation. «French?»

L'autre releva la tête et lui fit un sourire railleur, moqueur. Ses yeux brillaient un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui était prisonnier. Soit il se moquait de son sort, soit il était trop fier pour montrer sa peur. Dans les deux cas, c'était un fou.

«So you are a froggie, I...»

Un éclat de rire lui coupa la parole. L'autre se moquait de lui? Rougissant de colère il s'écria d'un ton plus rude qu'il ne l'aurait voulu «WHAT?»

L'autre le fixa et lança «Sérieusement, je suis sûr que vous pouvez parfaitement parler le français. C'est pas que je ne parle pas votre langue. Mais je ne vous répondrais pas si vous m'interrogez dans celle-ci.» il eut un sourire moqueur «Et franchement...Froggie? C'est mignon mon cher Rosbif.»

Arthur plissa les yeux, voyant dans ces mots une déclaration de guerre. L'autre allait le regretter. Quand il en aurait fini avec lui il le...Ravalant ses pensées vengeresses, il lança «Alors...es-tu un espion ou un civil?

- Un civil? On est en Amérique je vous signale.

- Et alors?

- Et alors...depuis que vous avez prit le Canada, il n'y a plus de colons français à part les habitants du Québec. D'ailleurs vous n'avez pas pensé que je pourrais en être un.

Arthur rougit de nouveau,serrant les poings. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait d'en coller une à ce type? Il remarqua alors une trace bleue sur la pommette de son prisonnier. Visiblement celui-ci avait déjà du se prendre quelques coups. Affichant un sourire sournois il lança, moqueur «Ils feraient mieux d'obéir s'ils ne veulent pas perdre ce qu'on leurs a offert.

- Tss z'êtes des tyrans.

- Pas du tout, le Canada est anglais maintenant. Ils doivent nous être fidèles. Ils n'ont qu'à partir s'ils ne sont pas satisfaits.

- Et pour aller où? Et ils devraient abandonner leurs terres pour les beaux yeux de votre roi?

- DON'T TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT HIS HIGHNESS!

- Très bien, très bien. Je corrige alors. 'Pour VOS beaux yeux. Content?» Railla l'autre, narquois. Il ne semblait toujours pas avoir peur. Peut-être n'avait-il rien à perdre? Étrange tout de même.

Arthur alla se servir un verre d'alcool et le but à petites gorgées en regardant son prisonnier. Que faire? Il devait l'interroger mais aussi en profiter. Et surtout...ces yeux lui plaisaient énormément. Ça lui rappelait la mer, les vagues, le grand large.

_Minute...ce type avait dit qu'il avait de beaux yeux?_

Secouant la tête, il cracha «Ton nom?

- Et vos bonnes manières? Pourquoi ne vous présentez-vous pas d'abord? Dites moi votre nom et je vous dirais le mien. D'accord?

- Pourquoi je céderais à une telle proposition alors que j'ai les moyens de te faire parler?

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle!

- Arthur Kirkland.

- Ho comme le roi dans le roman de Chrétien de Troyes? C'est un joli prénom.»

L'anglais plissa les yeux. Se moquait-il de lui? Non il paraissait sincère. Et il avait l'air cultivé. Ça lui manquait un peu d'ailleurs de converser avec des personnes ayant une certaine culture. Il était assez érudits et lisait énormément. Seulement peu de gens pouvaient dialoguer de façon intelligente avec lui. Les plus gradés pouvaient certes...mais la plupart du temps, il était avec ses subordonnés et peu avaient autant lus que lui.

Il avança à grands pas vers son prisonnier et le domina de toute sa taille, plongeant son regard vert émeraude dans un autre, couleur saphir:«Ton-nom!»

- Francis Bonnefoy. Enchanté de vous connaître. J'aurais préféré que ça soit en d'autres circonstances cependant..» il lui sourit aimablement, comme s'il n'était pas attaché et à la merci de son geôlier.

Celui-ci eut une grimace et posa les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, se penchant légèrement et souffla, d'un ton impérieux. «Qui t'as envoyé ici?

- Tsss Tsss trop précis.

- BLOODY HELL

- Ne criez pas chaque fois que vous êtes frustré, vous allez avoir mal à la gorge!»

Crispant ses doigts sur les accoudoirs, Arthur se força au calme. Il ne devait pas s'énerver, c'était tout ce que voulait son adversaire. Le pousser à bout. Pourquoi? Aucune idée mais il ne poserait pas les bonnes questions s'il se mettait en colère...il risquait de le frapper et peut-être de l'assommer.

_C'était peut-être ce qu'il voulait d'ailleurs..._

«Bref qui t'envoie?

- J'ai dis que je ne répondrais pas à cette question.

- Vraiment?» Il se pencha et glissa un genou entre les jambes de son prisonnier, appuyant à un endroit sensible. Il s'approcha jusqu'à être encore plus près de son captif, ses lèvres proches de celles de l'autre blond. Sa main gauche empoigna l'épaule correspondante et pressa, faisant grimacer le français. Il le força à le regarder en empoignant brutalement son menton. «J'ai les moyens de te faire parler, ne m'oblige pas à être brutal.»

Francis fronça les sourcils et son genou droit se détendit d'un coup, frappant à un point précis. Les couleurs désertèrent le visage de l'anglais qui poussa un couinement étranglé, reculant et manquant de tomber au sol.

«Faites ce que vous voulez, cela m'est égal.»

La colère remplaça bien vite la douleur et Arthur s'écria «COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!» d'un ton si impérieux qu'un bruit de course résonna tout de suite après.

Les gardes revinrent, un peu effrayés par la rage de leur supérieur. Celui-ci regarda son captif avec fureur et cracha, acide «On verra si tu seras aussi moqueur après deux jours sans boire et sans manger!» Il se tourna vers ses hommes «Enfermez le dans la chambre libre! Et que personne ne lui donne quoique ce soit!»

Francis eut un petit rire, et s'attira le regard des trois hommes. L'officier grogna d'un ton agressif, empoignant le col de son prisonnier «What is so funny?»

L'autre, bien loin d'être effrayé, lança, souriant «You are very cute you know?»

Les deux soldats pâlirent et reculèrent, craintifs devant la rougeur qui envahissait le visage de leur supérieur. Celui-ci serra les dents et jeta son captif au sol, faisant rire ce dernier «Tais-toi! I'm not cute bloody frog!»

Il fut emmené loin du regard furieux d'Arthur qui se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, se servant un nouveau verre d'alcool. Il but quelques gorgées et se calma petit à petit, avant de murmurer, pensif, regardant le vide «Tu vas voir, je te donnerais une bonne raison de crier et de gémir! Ça sera très agréable pour moi.» Après tout il avait tous les droits sur son prisonnier. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait se soucier de lui, n'est-ce pas?

Son armée le croirait sans doute mort.

Il pourrait profiter de ce joli petit corps. Pouvoir rendre fou son prisonnier, le faire hurler, pleurer, supplier. Marquer cette peau délicate. Et lui faire apprécier le plaisir de la chair, l'humilier en le faisant aimer les actions de son ennemi.

_Quel plaisir ce serait._

Il se lécha les lèvres, reposant son verre vide. Oui il était réellement frustré. Ce captif tombait à pic pour soulager ses pulsions. En voilà un qui ne se plaindrait pas (à qui il pourrait?). Avoir tous les pouvoirs, tous les droits...C'était franchement plaisant.

«On verra qui aura le dernier mot.»

Un petit rire lui échappa tandis qu'un délicieux frisson le parcourait. Il se sentait comme un fauve à l'affût de sa proie. Il se sentait impatient.

«Tu ne vas plus rire longtemps.»

Il s'amuserait avec lui, longuement et avec tout son sadisme. Il jouirait de son pouvoir sur son prisonnier et de ses possibilités multiples et variées. Il en profiterait autant que possible et lui arracherait toutes les informations possibles. Et peut-être...que si l'autre était sage...il le laisserait repartir sans trop de difficulté, ou de plaisir.

«Wait, wait my dear froggie.» Ricana-t-il, avant de se pencher sur sa carte, pensif.

* * *

Une journée avait passé. Il prit une cruche d'eau et un verre et se rendit dans la pièce où était enfermé son prisonnier. Celui-ci était allongé sur le lit, un bras sur les yeux. Seuls les esclaves étaient entrés dans cette pièce pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Et rien ne lui avait été donné, conformément aux ordres. Donc il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

«Tu as soif frog?»

L'autre le regarda, mollement. Mais ne dis rien. Arthur eut un air satisfait et versa de l'eau dans le verre, lentement, pour le faire baver.

«Tu en veux?» le nargua-t-il, agitant l'ustensile, narquois. Peut-être que l'autre serait un peu plus bavard. L'eau serait une récompense contre quelques informations. Rien de bien méchant non?

Francis soupira et se redressa, il toussa un peu. Visiblement il avait bel et bien soif. Au point d'avoir la gorge terriblement sèche.

«Sadique.» Fit le captif d'une voix rauque, avant de tousser à nouveau. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda la verre avec envie.

Arthur ricana, fier de lui. «Alors, tu vas parler maintenant?» Il agita encore le contenant, faisant presque déborder l'eau.

Le regard soudain déterminé, l'autre répliqua «….Non.

- Vraiment?» Susurra l'anglais, moqueur. Il fit mine de partir, sachant parfaitement que l'autre allait le retenir.

En effet, celui-ci lança, fatigué «Affrontez les américains à proximité, vous verrez si j'ai transmis les informations.

- Bien entendu. Tu me crois assez idiot pour attaquer nos ennemis avec le plan originel? Je ne suis pas idiot. Je ne prendrais aucun risque. Ils pourraient être tes alliés.

- Je n'en doute pas.» Il eut un sourire moqueur. «Ce serait idiot en effet. On ne sait jamais.» Il haussa les épaules et rajouta «Tous les américains sont mes alliés théoriquement puisque nos pays le sont non?

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.» Il soupira et dit «Allez dis moi pour qui tu espionnes, ce que tu as transmis, et je te donne cette eau et à manger.» Il avait prit un ton doux, complaisant, essayant d'acheter son prisonnier, ennuyé par cette obstination.

Francis soupira et détourna la tête, vers la fenêtre, ses doigts se crispant sur la couverture. Il hésita et fit, de cette voix toujours rauque «D'après toi? Je peux espionner ou bien pour les américains ou pour les français. Vu qu'il n'y a pas d'espagnols dans le coin...»

Arthur eut envie de taper du pied tant il était exaspéré. Il avait envie de crier sur son captif. Il lui tendit le verre, à bout de nerfs. Il le regarda boire. Puis il reprit, d'un ton maîtrise. «De toute façon, demain on attaque l'armée américaine située tout près d'ici. Et avec mes supérieurs, j'ai changé mes plans. Ton travail n'a servi à rien. Ils sont se préparer pour ce que tu as livré comme informations et vont tomber dans un piège.»

Il attendit de voir une réaction et se plongea dans le regard azur, une si belle couleur qu'il affectionnait comme la mer sur laquelle il avait tant navigué. Il s'approcha et plaqua le français sur le lit, lui soufflant «Et dès que la victoire sera notre, je m'occuperais de toi...» Sa main glissa sous la chemise blanche, caressant la peau délicate tandis qu'un sourire dangereux ourlait ses lèvres. Son genou frotta un endroit précis et il siffla «Je te rendrais fou...tu gémiras, tu me supplieras tu crieras...et personne ne viendra pour toi. Tu es à ma merci, et personne ne t'aideras»

Si Francis eut peur il ne le montra pas et resta parfaitement immobile. Arthur rit doucement et se redressa, ses doigts caressant la joie piquante. «Tu ferais une jolie fille sans cette barbe!»

_Ce corps un peu efféminé le faisait frémir de désir._

_Voilà un être avec qui il aurait beaucoup de plaisir._

* * *

Arthur grimaça, la main crispée sur sa blessure. Il marchait à grands pas vers la porte fermée à clé. Il ne pensait qu'à aller narguer son prisonnier. Il fallait que celui-ci sache qu'il avait perdu, que les américains avaient été écrasé dans cette petite bataille.

«Sir, your arm...»

Il ignora le ton inquiet du jeune soldat derrière lui. Cela pouvait attendre. Il n'avait pas si mal que ça et le chirurgien était occupé avec des cas plus urgents. Ses hommes gravement blessés passaient avant lui. Pourquoi devrait-il être soigné en priorité avec une balle dans le bras, alors que d'autres étaient dans un état bien pire? Il pouvait bien patienter un peu.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, s'attirant le regard intéressé de son captif. «Tes alliés ont perdus! Tes efforts n'ont servis à rien Frog!

- Je vois...ils ont échoué. Après tout je ne leurs avais rien transmis. Ils n'auraient jamais pu savoir quoique ce soit.» Francis ne semblait pas plus troublé que ça, même si ses traits semblaient plus tirés qu'à l'ordinaire. Il était inquiet pour ses alliés. Bien entendu, une simple bataille ne changerait rien mais quand même. En cette année 1781, ils ne devaient pas échouer. Cela faisait 4 ans que son pays aidait le jeune état. Ils ne renonceraient jamais.

Arthur eut un reniflement moqueur «Ne mens pas tu veux? De toute façon, j'avais changé les plans.

- Grand bien vous en fasse.» Ricana le français, haussant les épaules. Il devait porter les documents plus loin. Et pas aux bataillons à proximité. Si l'anglais était persuadé du contraire, tant mieux pour lui après tout. Il fronça soudain les sourcils en voyant une large tâche sombre sur le bras de son ennemi., ainsi qu'une autre sur le flanc, maladroitement bandée «Vous êtes blessé?

- Ce n'est rien.» Cracha l'anglais en retirant sa main, grimaçant en voyant le rouge qui maculait sa paume. Cette plaie saignait beaucoup quand même.

«Rien?» Il empoigna brutalement le poignet de son geôlier et le tira près de lui sur le lit «Ce n'est pas possible ça. Quel irresponsable!» Il se mit à enlever la veste d'uniforme rouge.

«WHAT...ARE YOU DOING?»

Le jeune soldat, resté près de la porte, entra soudain, tenant un pistolet. Francis lui jeta un coup d'œil et lança «Apportes de l'eau chaude, de l'alcool, ma besace et des bandages. Je vais le soigner moi.»

Le jeune homme hésita puis hocha la tête, son inquiétude pour son supérieur passant avant le reste. Après tout au moindre mouvement louche, il serait abattu non? Autant lui laisser une chance de préserver sa vie en sauvant celle de l'officier.

Arthur poussa un cri de colère «Je ne t'ai rien demandé! Je ne te confirais jamais ma...» Sa voix fut étouffée par sa chemise passant par dessus sa tête.

«Mon père était chirurgien de la marine. Je sais extraire une balle. Ne vous agitez pas.» Il jeta les vêtements sur le lit et examina la plaie. Petite et précise. Elle avait du venir de loin. Il vit de nombreuses cicatrices ici et là et même une plaie, certainement causée par une baïonnette au niveau du flanc. «Vous êtes bien amoché dites moi.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je suis ton ennemi, pourquoi tu me soignes?

- Parce que.» Il tourna la tête vers les deux jeunes soldats qui venaient d'arriver, posant un pot d'eau bouillante, une bouteille d'alcool, des linges blanc et des bandages, ainsi que le sac de leur prisonnier. «Bien, bien...» Il fouilla dans sa besace et en sortit une lame et une pince. Il les mouilla à l'alcool et les essuya. «Voilà...

- What are you doing?

- Je les rince avant de m'en servir cette question.» Il mouilla un linge et se mit en devoir de laver la plaie, enlevant le sang sur la peau. Il prit la bouteille d'alcool et en versa un filet sur la blessure.

Arthur poussa un cri de douleur, sursautant involontairement. Il crispa sa main libre sur les draps et prit une grande inspiration. «Préviens la prochaine fois!

- Désolé _votre altesse_!»

L'anglais montra les dents mais ne répondit pas. Les deux soldats restaient là, nerveux et méfiants. Francis attrapa un morceau de cuir «Mords la dedans _mon prince_!» Il grimaça sous le coup de pied qu'il reçut mais ne répliqua pas, l'autre se fichant visiblement qu'il soit passé au tutoiement. Il prit le scalpel. «Ça va faire mal maintenant.» Il se mit au travail, ouvrant un peu la plaie pour atteindre la balle. Arthur mordit le cuir de toute ses forces, pâle comme un linge, le cœur battant. Une sueur glacial le couvrit tandis que tout son corps se tendait sous la douleur. Il sentit quelque chose lui piquer les yeux et ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui enlevait une balle et ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Il ne regardait pas le travail de son captif, n'ayant aucune envie de voir quelqu'un triturer sa chair. Il tenta de contrôler sa respiration et mordit le cuir plus fort. Il sursauta en voyant le scalpel être posé près de lui. Francis attrapa la pince et se remit au travail, maintenant le bras solidement. Il fouilla la chair pour attraper la balle. Arthur eut une nausée soudaine en entendant la chose et détourna encore plus la tête, sentant une goutte couler sur sa joue sous la douleur. Et encore, ce fichu français était doué. Il avait moins mal que la dernière fois où on lui avait retiré une balle. L'endroit jouait peut-être aussi.

L'autre ne disait rien, concentré sur sa tâche. Un bruit parvint aux oreilles de l'anglais qui devint plus pale, mordant le cuir encore plus fort en sentant une nouvelle vague de douleur. Il ferma les yeux, concentré sur sa respiration. Il ne devait pas pleurer, ses hommes étaient là. Dans une brume il entendit soudain un bruit de métal et un «Je l'ai eu, je vais recoudre maintenant.»

Francis versa à nouveau un peu d'alcool sur la plaie pour la nettoyer et essuya le sang sur la peau pour mieux voir ce qu'il allait faire. L'anglais gémit et déglutit. Il allait en baver cette fois, aucun doute là dessus. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait suivre. Il se prépara à la douleur qui allait venir sans aucun doute.

Celle-ci fusa brutalement, et il hurla, avant de retomber sur le lit, blanc comme un linge. Il mordit le cuir de toute ses forces pour ne pas crier davantage. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps et il se prépara, luttant contre lui-même pour ne laisser échapper aucun son. Il était concentré sur cette tâche, mordant chaque fois plus fort, le goût du cuir emplissait sa bouche mais il s'en fichait. Il ne hurlerait pas. Une larme roula sur sa joue, unique et solitaire. Il ferma les yeux, son souffle un peu trop rapide. Un cri involontaire lui échappa pourtant. Ses hommes grimacèrent en voyant l'aiguille se planter encore et encore dans les chairs, les rapprochant pour recoudre la plaie.

Arthur n'avait pas été blessé par balle si souvent. Deux fois en fait. Une fois dans la jambe et il s'en été tiré sans gravité. La seconde fois également dans le bras (l'autre). A chaque fois, il avait été entre les mains d'un chirurgien compétant qui l'avait parfaitement soigné. Mais à chaque fois, cela faisait aussi mal. L'opération semblait interminable, et il tremblait, le cœur battant follement. Il luttait contre la nausée qui lui serrait le ventre et gémissait régulièrement malgré lui. Très pâle, il osa tourner les yeux vers son bras et vit avec soulagement que c'était presque terminé. Il compta les minutes, les yeux clos.

Enfin, il entendit «Terminé!» Il souleva ses paupières et déglutit, se redressant un peu. Il vit la plaie soignée et hocha la tête, soulagé. «Tu...te balade souvent avec un lame et une pince?» Articula-t-il en reprenant son souffle, frissonnant à cause de la sueur qui glaçait son dos.

L'autre sourit «Ça peut toujours être utile non?» il attrapa à nouveau sa besace et prit un petit pot en terre solidement fermé. «Cela est un onguent de ma composition. Tu as de la chance il est plein» Il l'ouvrit et retira le bandage de fortune pour la blessure au flanc, l'examinant et marmonnant «Elle n'est pas profonde celle-là» Il commença par verser de l'alcool sur un linge et la nettoya avec douceur, faisant grincer des dents à son blessé. Il étala une couche d'onguent, et banda le tout solidement «Voilà. Celle-là n'était pas grave! Soigne-toi la prochaine fois avant de venir embêter ton prisonnier mon grand!» Il écarta quelques mèches sable du front humide de l'anglais, se disant que cet homme avait quelque chose de mignon.

Arthur grogna en réponse. Il se redressa «Je vais dans ma chambre.» Il était toujours pâle mais marcha vers la porte. Il s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers son prisonnier «Merci.» Il partit, laissant les deux soldats repartir avec tout le matériel.

Il regarda ensuite son lit avec une grimace. Des tâches de sang auréolaient les draps. Il les enleva et les jeta en boule au sol. Hors de question qu'il dorme la dedans. Il préférait le matelas nu. Heureusement la couverture n'avait rien.

Pourtant, alors qu'il pensait qu'on l'avait oublié, un esclave vint changer les draps et lui apporter un repas bien meilleur que les jours précédant. Visiblement on éprouvait de la gratitude pour lui pour avoir soigné l'officier anglais. Il savait que les siens n'auraient pas approuvé cet acte. Mais il détestait voir les gens souffrir. Son père lui avait apprit à guérir les blessures, ce n'était pas pour rester sans rien faire quand il voyait un blessé. Personne ne le saurait. Et accessoirement, il avait peut-être sauvé sa vie en faisant cela.

* * *

_**A Suivre**_

_**Après avoir réfléchi, j'ai pensé que le couper en trois était préférable.**_


	4. L'espion Francis Bonnefoy (2-3)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:**. Les personnages sont ici humains. Plus précisément Arthur et Francis.

**Parings**: Arthur aime interroger les prisonniers. Il aime vraiment ça.

**Rating**: Rien de bien méchant... (normalement) Juste un peu de torture.

**Note**: Arthur a 31 ans, et Francis 28. Nous sommes en 1781.

_Cadeau de Noël pour tous mes lecteurs._

* * *

_**Le Lion en Uniforme Rouge**_

_**Partie II: L'espion Francis Bonnefoy (2/3)**_

* * *

Arthur faisait les cent pas. Ils avaient changé d'endroit. Mais maintenant... que faire du prisonnier? Il ne pouvait le tuer, pas après qu'il l'ait soigné. Cela allait à l'encontre de ses principes. Le laisser partir pourrait jouer contre lui...et le français pourrait être vu comme un traître par les siens. Mauvaise chose.

_Pas qu'il s'en faisait pour lui hein!_

_Il payait juste sa dette...rien de plus!_

Il prit une bouteille, deux verres, et alla vers la chambre où se trouvait le français. Il devait lui parler. Et essayer de lui tirer des informations, cela jouerait en sa faveur. Et il pourrait trouver une solution le concernant.

«Hello Froggie.

- Bonjour Rosbif.»

Ils eurent un échange de regards noirs. Puis l'anglais offrit un verre de vin à son prisonnier qui le prit sans méfiance. Il s'assit ensuite face à lui, et le regard avec un air pensif. «Et si on parlait?

- De quoi?» répliqua le français, haussant un sourcil, regardant intensément son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci fit tourner le liquide rouge dans son verre et fit, d'un air insondable «Je ne sais pas vraiment, tu refuses de parler de ta mission donc et si tu me parlais...de toi?

- Tu t'ennuie?

- Un peu.» Admit l'anglais, dans un sourire moqueur. «Et je te parlerais de moi en contrepartie. Cela te va?»

Francis hocha la tête «Mon père est chirurgien de la marine...enfin était. Il n'embarque plus sur les bateaux, il officie dans notre ville désormais.

- Quelle ville?

- Caen.

- Ha. La ville de William the first...» Marmonna l'anglais en regardant le vide. «Tu viens donc de Normandie...

- Arrête avec ce sourire suffisant. Donc j'ai trois frères et une sœur. L'aîné s'appelle Guillaume et il est chirurgien comme notre père. Pas grand chose à dire sur lui. Il s'est marié il y a quelques années et vit avec sa famille à Calais. Mon petit frère s'appelle Lucien et vit à Paris, il ne s'est pas encore marié. Il est avocat. Ma sœur a épousé un noble espagnol avec qui ma famille était en relation depuis des années. J'ai un frère jumeau nommé Lilian. Il est entré en conflit avec la famille il y a quelques années et est partit vivre au Canada. C'était il y a 15 ans. Il vit à Québec. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il y est. Il a épousé une indienne convertie et a eu deux fils: Alexandre et Matthieu qui ont...7 et 10 ans je crois. Je reçois parfois des lettres de sa part. Elles sont rares cependant. J'aimerais en savoir plus mais ce n'est pas si facile. Si nous gagnons la guerre...vous devrez nous restituer notre colonie et je pourrais aller le voir.

Arthur préféra ignorer ces mots «Et bien, quelle famille. Et toi?

- Mes parents m'ont marié à une jeune femme à la santé fragile qui a fait de nombreuse fausses couches et tombait souvent malade. Parallèlement j'ai eu une aventure avec une jeune fille qui est tombé enceinte.» Il eut le bon goût de rougir à ce souvenir, un peu honteux.

«Pas de chance.» Railla Arthur en se servant à nouveau de l'alcool, moqueur. «Tu as du te faire massacrer par son père. Tu l'avais bien cherché en même temps non?

- En fait, ils avaient déjà des petits-enfants et ne voulaient pas s'embarrasser d'un petit bâtard (selon leurs mots). Alors on n'est parvenu à un accord. Je le ferais passer pour l'enfant que j'aurais eu avec mon épouse. Et la véritable mère entrerait au couvent. Personne ne saurait la vérité.» Il se frotta la nuque et ajouta, tristement. «Je suis allé cherché l'enfant le jour de sa naissance pour l'emporter et le confier à une nourrice engagée pour l'occasion. Seuls mes parents et mes frères sont au courant de la vérité.» Il avait l'air honteux, sans doute au souvenir de ces moments pénibles où il avait eu affaire à la famille maternelle de son enfant. «J'ai donc un fils. Il s'appelle Matthieu et il a 6 ans.

- Et donc il est avec ta femme en ce moment?

- Non, elle a succombé à une maladie quand il avait un an. Je suis veuf. J'ai refusé de me remarier pour le moment, voulant me consacrer uniquement à mon enfant. J'ai continué à étudier et a servir au mieux la couronne pendant 5 ans, j'ai eu une fille (également illégitime) il y a deux ans. Et j'ai décidé de venir en aide aux insurgés américains. J'ai embarqué pour les Amériques il y a...un petit moment. Le temps de la traversée plus trois mois.» il but une gorgée du vin, savourant le goût qui devait venir d'une possession personnelle. Il n'y eut aucun bruit pendant un moment puis Arthur soupira, jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, regardant le ciel sombre. La seule lumière de la pièce venait du chandelier posé sur la petite table. Les deux hommes étaient face à face, et se fixaient.

Arthur remarqua que le visage de Francis était délicatement dorée par le soleil. Son nez était parfait. Ses joues n'étaient pas creusées et il n'avait aucun cernes. Ses cils étaient délicats. Sa barbe avait augmenté depuis quelques jours, évidement «Je te donnerais de quoi te raser demain, ça doit te démanger non?

- Merci.» Répondit Francis qui sentait effectivement quelques démangeaisons sur les joues et le menton. «Je ne dis pas non.»

Arthur but une nouvelle gorgée et regarda le liquide foncé, avant de dire «Je viens d'une famille nombreuse moi aussi. J'ai uniquement des aînés. D'abord il y a les jumeaux Patrick et Seena . Roux aux yeux verts, ils ont 37 ans. Ils sont mariés et ont chacun des enfants. Ils vivent dans des maisons voisines à Londres. L'aîné a repris l'affaire familiale et ma sœur...tiens des salons.

- Quelle genre d'affaire?

- Notaire.

- C'est amusant mon frère est dans le droit aussi. C'est une bonne position.

- Merci.» il se versa un verre, le dernier. Il le but à petites gorgées avant de dire, doucement en fixant le liquide «Ensuite viens Alister. Il a 35 ans. Il est dans l'armée lui aussi. Et s'est marié également. Père de famille, tout ça...Il vit à Oxford. En ce moment, il est aussi en Amérique, plus au nord. Enfin il y a Carwyn, il a 33 ans. Il a choisi d'être professeur...enfin précepteur. Lui aussi est marié. A son âge, heureusement. Il vit à Londres lui aussi.

- Vous êtes relativement proches les uns des autres.

- J'aurais aimé que ça ne soit pas le cas.» Grogna Arthur en posant brutalement son verre. Il fixa son captif sans rien dire, se plongeant dans les yeux bleus océans. Il mourrait d'envie de toucher aux boucles couleur des blés. Il se lécha les lèvres et reprit, lentement «Et puis il y a moi. 31 ans. Père d'un fils de 4 ans nommé Peter. Je connais à peine ma femme, je suis partis pour ce continent peu après sa naissance et je n'ai fait qu'un court retour depuis.

- Je compatis. Je suis dans la même situation. J'ai également peur que mon fils m'oublie pendant que je suis ici. J'ai peur d'être un étranger en revenant en France. Et ne parlons pas de ma fille.

- Il avait 6 ans quand tu es partis?

- Non il avait 5 ans. Je suis partis avant son anniversaire. Ça fait tout de même moins d'un an.

- A cet âge, il ne t'oubliera pas si facilement. Moi mon fils me connaît à peine. Je l'ai quitté à quelques jours. Et je ne l'ai vu que pendant trois mois lors de mon retour. Il a déjà du m'oublier.»

Francis tendit la main et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'anglais, disant d'une voix douce et compatissante «Quand cette guerre sera fini, tu pourras profiter de ta famille autant que tu le voudras. Et tu pourra fonder une grande famille si tu le souhaite!

- Tu as raison, je ne peux pas mourir ici.» il se leva et alla à la fenêtre, avant de dire «J'ai profité de ma liberté pendant des années, j'ai voyagé longtemps. J'ai vu des choses incroyables. J'ai vu des pays comme l'Inde, des îles...» Il se tourna vers Francis, et murmura «Peut-être qu'il est temps que je vive une vie de famille.

- Je n'ai pas voyagé dans mon existence, j'ai rêvé en regardant des cartes et en lisant des récits ou des témoignages. J'étais le fils chéri, plus fragile que mon grand frère, trop doux pour faire du droit, selon mon père. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de m'apprendre certaines choses de son métier.

- Et moi j'étais le fils indigne. Rien de ce que je faisais n'étais bien. Ce n'était jamais assez. J'ai pourtant étudié autant de possible, appris énormément de choses. Mais face à des aînés brillants, ce n'était pas assez.» Il se versa un verre, se fichant du risque de finir ivre. Il en avait besoin «J'étais plus proche de ma mère qui m'a transmis le goût de la lecture. J'ai une bibliothèque bien fournie chez moi, des livres venus de tous les pays. Je sais parler plusieurs langues.

- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à lire aussi. Je suis d'accord avec pas mal de philosophes.

- Ho?

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'à dit Voltaire sur le Canada...mais je suis d'accord avec lui quand il dit que votre style monarchique irait bien à la France.

- Vraiment?» Ricana Arthur, amusé. «Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, votre style a tenu longtemps. Il tiendra encore un moment. Et même si je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que notre monarchie est la meilleure solution...je ne sais pas si cela irait à ton pays.

- Je suis persuadé que oui. Mais avec la situation actuelle, il suffit aussi que mon roi soit bien entouré. Cela sera bien aussi. Après tout les choses changent, si on gagne la guerre...»

L'anglais eut un petit rire, comprenant parfaitement où l'autre voulait en venir. «Ne rêve pas, vous perdrez la guerre, et la France devra donner une compensation.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Nous verrons.» Répliqua l'anglais, d'un ton onctueux. «Je vais te garder prisonnier. Je suis certain que tu as encore pas mal de choses à me dire non?

- Concernant ma mission? Je resterais muet à ce sujet mon cher.» Il mina une révérence, et se versa à son tour un verre, le buvant à petites gorgées, silencieusement. Il posa l'ustensile et murmura, d'une voix douce «Tu penses vraiment que vous allez gagner la guerre?

- Bien entendu, le glorieux empire britannique ne saurait être vaincu.

- Et ton pays gardera un état rebelle, qui pourrait se soulever de nouveau? Il y a tellement d'insurgés, ils ne seront pas tous éliminer.» Il regardait avec attention le visage de l'anglais, attendant la réponse qu'il allait donner à cette affirmation.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et répliqua, haussant les épaules «Nous les mettrons au pas.

- Ça ne suffira pas.

- Nous ferons venir encore plus de colons qui seront, eux, fidèle à la couronne. Des lois seront votés pour diriger mieux la situation. Ils ne se soulèveront plus après ça!

- Quelle bonne idée. De nouvelles lois pour donner encore plus de raisons de se rebeller.» Répliqua le français en haussant à son tour les épaules, moqueur.

Arthur grogna et serra les poings «Tu ne comprends rien. Si une des colonies du royaume de France se rebellait, que feriez-vous?

- Hum bonne question, j'avoue ne pas y avoir songé. Je pense qu'on essaierait la négociation et qu'on en viendrait à la force en dernier recourt.

- Ha! Tu vois!» S'exclama l'officier en faisant les cent pas «Vous vous affirmez allié des rebelles mais à notre place, vous feriez la même chose!

- Peut-être.» Admit Francis, se laissant aller dans sa chaise.

Arthur se retourna et la pointa du doigt «Admets que la véritable raison, c'est se venger de la perte du Canada!

- Il y a de ça aussi, tu as raison. Cependant beaucoup de français sont venus en voulant sincèrement aider les États-Unis à être indépendants. Prenez Lafayette par exemple, lui aime ce pays et compte bien l'aider à se débarrasser des anglais.

- Des illuminés.» Grogna Arthur en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main.

Francis se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son interlocuteur qui se tendit légèrement, sur la défensive. «Et toi, admets que cette volonté de garder les États-Unis dans le giron de votre empire tient plus de l'arrogance qu'autre chose. Comme tu dis, si c'était notre colonie et nous en guerre contre eux, vous les aurez aider juste pour avoir une raison de vous battre contre nous et nous vaincre.» Il eut un sourire moqueur «C'est juste une question de fierté en fait.»

L'anglais rougit, soudain à court de paroles. Vexé, il saisit son prisonnier par le col, et les joues rougis par l'alcool ingurgité lança «L'Empire Britannique ne sera jamais vaincu, tu as entendu? Cette histoire d'Indépendance est ridicule! Une colonie..devenue son propre pays? C'est...

-Tu ne trouverais pas ça stupide si c'était la colonie d'un autre empire.» Reprit Francis, moqueur, sans se dégager. Il fixa l'autre dans les yeux, se plongeant dans deux orbes émeraude

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Il ne trouva rien à dire. L'autre avait parfaitement raison. Il aurait trouvé ça formidable si ça avait été la possession d'un pays rival. Et il se serait battu pour aider les insurgé, aurait convaincu ses supérieurs qui auraient convaincus la royauté et le parlement. Frustré de comprendre cela, il empoigna plus fermement le col du français et l'attira vers lui, soufflant contre ses lèvres.

«Écoutes moi bien Frog. Autant j'aurais soutenu une colonie d'un autre état, autant je sais que celle-là ne pourra pas tenir. Leur constitution est bien amusante, elle est pleine d'incohérences et de problèmes qu'ils veulent régler plus tard. Ils seront libres un jour mais pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt, ils ne sont pas prêts. L'empire ne permettra pas une telle injure!»

Et sans attendre de réponse, il embrassa son interlocuteur, maintenant sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se dégager. Il lui mordit la lèvre pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche, et la fouiller avec douceur. Ce fut bref mais tendre, fugace mais doux. Il s'éloigna vers la porte, attrapant le chandelier au passage, et la referma derrière lui, s'adossant au panneau, pâle, le cœur battant. Il se laissa glisser au sol, posant sa charge à côté de lui.

_Comment avait-il pu prendre le contrôle comme ça?_

_Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller de la sorte?_

Depuis quand se souciait-il de se que pensaient ses prisonniers? Ce n'avait pas seulement été une joute verbale. Il avait aimé discuté avec lui. Il avait voulu qu'il adopte son point de vue. Il avait eu envie de dévorer ces lèvres.

_S'il était trop croyant, l'autre allait le considérer avec dégoût. _

Arthur était un croyant. Aucun doute là-dessus. Mais il était éclairé par la savoir. Il avait beaucoup lu de textes de philosophes et d'érudits. A l'époque des romains, ce genre de pratiques n'étaient pas rares. Une époque de barbares diront certains mais pas pour lui. Ces hommes avaient été puissants, plein de savoirs et avaient laissé des écrits magnifiques derrière eux.

Francis semblait avoir beaucoup lu également, et était influencé par les Lumières. Il ne devait pas avoir un jugement trop étriqué n'est-ce pas?

Il se flanqua deux claques sur les joues. Depuis quand se souciait-il de ce que pensait un prisonnier? Sous prétexte que celui-ci l'avait soigné, il lui permettait des choses et se révélait troublé en sa présence.

_Idiot._ Se dit-il, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. _Tu n'es qu'un idiot. _Il prit une grande inspiration, refusant de se laisser troubler davantage.

_C'est un captif._

_Un français. _

_Un ennemi. _

_Tu ne dois pas être faible face à lui, tu dois être fort. _

Ces mots n'avaient que peu d'effets sur lui. Il se releva, retournant dans sa chambre. Il ferait encore des rêves sur cet homme. Peut-être devrait-il se contenter d'une étreinte avec un de ses subordonnés. Peut-être que cela le soulagerait? Il hocha la tête. Oui il allait faire ça, ça lui viderait la tête.

* * *

Arthur se massa les tempes. Ce moment, dans son bureau, étreinte rapide et sans sentiment...ne l'avait pas satisfait, il en était sorti horriblement frustré. Ça ne lui plaisait plus autant qu'avant. Un inconnu ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Il but tranquillement sa tasse de thé. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de son captif. Il n'avait rien pu tirer de lui, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour le faire parler. Il hésitait à utiliser la force maintenant, après qu'il l'ait soigné. Et on pouvait se demander ce qu'il comptait en faire, réellement. Il ne l'avait pas fait rejoindre les endroits où l'on mettait les captifs de la guerre, américains et français. Et il hésitait toujours à utiliser la force pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

_Non il n'était pas reconnaissant._

_Il était un gentleman. _

Et puis ses rêves étaient de plus en plus dérangeants, mettant en scène son captif et lui-même. Il sortait du sommeil avec une douloureuse pression entre les jambes. Depuis combien de temps sa main lui avait-elle tenue compagnie?

_Si ses amants d'une fois ne lui convenaient plus._

_Si sa main devait resservir._

Il termina sa tasse de thé, et se pencha sur des papiers, tentant de se 0concentrer. Il avait toujours une question en suspend. Pourquoi l'autre l'avait soigné? Pour sauver sa vie et sa santé? Pour monnayer sa liberté peut-être?

Il allait l'interroger à ce sujet. Et aurait une idée de ce que l'autre voulait exactement, il lui tirerait les vers du nez et ne renoncerait pas.

* * *

«FROG!» Il entra d'un coup dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. «Il faut qu'on parle, maintenant!»

Francis leva les yeux et fixa son interlocuteur, notant son air sérieux. Il préféra ne pas faire de plaisanterie et fit, prudent «De quoi?

- Tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi m'as-tu soigné? Je suis ton ennemi, nul doute qu'on te taxerait de traître si cela se savait. Alors pour quelles raisons as-tu agis ainsi?»

Le français resta silencieux et fit «Mon père voulait que je prenne sa suite comme chirurgien de la marine. Il m'a fait étudié pour ça. Puis mon fils et trois ans plus tard ma fille sont arrivés. Je n'avais plus d'épouse pour m'aider à les élever. Même si j'avais une nourrice, deux gouvernantes et un précepteur...ça ne remplaçait pas une mère. Je voulais être là pour eux. Alors mon père a changé ses plan et a voulu que je devienne médecin. Il m'a envoyé comme apprenti chez un apothicaire qu'il connaissait bien pour que j'apprenne la médecine par les plantes. Il m'a appris à soigner des plaies et a extraire des balles, à recoudre. Je n'ai pas le titre de médecin ou de chirurgien mais je sais opérer.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- J'y viens. En temps normal...quelqu'un qui exerce la médecine doit prononcer le serment d'Hippocrate. Tu sais ce que c'est?

- Bien entendu.

- Je n'ai pas le titre officiel. Mais je l'ai quand même prononcé pour moi-même. Et je déteste voir souffrir les gens. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai soigné.» Il sourit doucement, s'amusant de voir la trouble dans les yeux émeraude de l'anglais qui secoua la tête.

- But...Je suis ton ennemi.

Cela m'est égal mon cher. Pour être franc, je ne me soucie pas de la couleur de l'uniforme quand je soigne. D'un autre côté, c'est la première fois que je panse la plaie d'un anglais.»

Arthur plissa les yeux. Il n'y avait nulle trace de mensonge. Il disait la vérité, c'était évident. Il ne cherchais pas à préserver son existence alors? Peut-être que si en fait. Mais il avait voulu le guérir avant tout?

«Et bien...Merci.» Il allait partir quand une main se referma doucement sur son poignet. Il baissa les yeux vers les longs doigts fin et délicats. Il regarda ensuite le français, interrogateurs.

«Oui?

- Tu as enlevé les fils?»

Arthur cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Il eut besoin de quelques instants pour savoir précisément ce que l'autre voulait dire et eut un rire gêné «Je n'y pensais plus pour tout te dire.»

Il fut alors basculé sur le lit en poussant un glapissement de surprise et à moitié étouffé par sa chemise. Sa peau pâle fut exposé au regard de son prisonnier et il rougit. Il était imberbe et ça avait toujours fait rire ses frères qui se moquaient de son manque de masculinité. Mais l'autre ne dit rien et regarda le bras.

«Tu étais obligé de tout m'enlever pour voir le bras?

- Je ne t'ai pas tout enlevé, sinon tu n'aurais plus de pantalon.»

L'anglais rougit et détourna la tête, il prit un petit couteau dans sa botte et le tendit à son prisonnier en sifflant «Pas de bêtise ou tu seras mort.

- Bien sûr, tu crois que j'ai envie de faire ça?» répliqua froidement le français en se penchant sur le bras, et se mettant à retirer les fils d'un geste presque brusque.

Arthur sentit une vague de honte l'envahir mais hors de question qu'il s'excuse, il était trop fier pour ça. «Tu ne semble pas très porté sur le combat.

- Non pas trop.

- Alors que fais-tu en Amérique? Si tu ne te bats pas...

- Si j'y suis obligé, je sortirais les armes mais je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à verser le sang d'autres hommes.

- Je veux dire...tu portes l'uniforme?

- Oui. Comme les rebelles américains en portent un.» Il se mit à couper les fils, en silence, avec délicatesse. Ses doigts caressaient la peau pâle pour mieux tenir le bras. Arthur avait les yeux rivés sur ces mains. Il déglutit malgré lui. Il avait été rarement touché par un homme. Il n'avait été que peu blessé dans sa vie et par conséquent n'avait pas souvent eu des contacts autre que ceux des étreintes parfois honteuses. Ici c'était un ennemi, et pourtant il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'envie. Il désirait juste l'autre. C'était tout. Et cet homme devait ne rien y connaître dans ce domaine. Le pervertir pourrait être une occasion délicieuse.

«Terminé.» Francis frotta la cicatrice rouge et sourit «Sans me vanter, c'est du bon travail.

Humpf.» Il détourna les yeux, gêné et s'apprêta à se relever et à remettre sa chemise. Peu importait, il voulait se mettre hors de portée de ces mains chaudes et délicieusement douces.

«Tu en as des cicatrices.

- Pas tant de que ça. Je pouvais souvent me soigner tout seul. Un peu d'onguent et un bandage. Pas besoin d'un homme de médecine pour ça.» Il avait combattu souvent. Des rebellions ici et là, des batailles contre des pirates ou des corsaires, des affrontements contre des soldats de pays ennemis. Il n'avait connus que les affrontements. Il frémit quand son prisonnier suivit le tracés d'une cicatrice du doigt «WH...

- Ne cris pas, si un soldat rentre et surprends la scène?»

Arthur rougit et grommela, voulant se mettre debout mais une pression autour de son poignet le fit basculer et il sentit le matelas dur sous lui. Il jeta un regard noir à son captif. «A quoi tu joue exactement?

- A rien. Je voulais juste voir la tête que tu ferais.

- Tu plaques souvent d'autres hommes sur un lit?

- Toi par contre, tu embrasses souvent.

- Non...» Grogna l'anglais «pas si souvent.» Il n'avait embrassé que deux personnes avant. Un de ses amants, qui s'était fait tué dans une attaque de pirate peu de temps après et sa femme bien entendu. Jamais il n'avait croisé quelqu'un qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser. Mais avec cet homme...ces lèvres semblaient un appel. Il mourrait d'envie de les dévorer encore et encore. Chassant ces pensées, il se redressa. «Tu ne comprends rien.

- Si. Je suis assez libertin sur les bords. Mais j'avoue ne l'avoir jamais fait avec un homme.»

Arthur ricana et se rhabilla «Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

- Possible.»

* * *

Arthur fixa son prisonnier dans le siège face à lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et recommença son discours depuis le début, prêt à se plus le lâcher «Cette fois tu vas me donner des informations. Que tu le veuille ou non. Il m'en faut, même peu importantes. Sinon on va me demander ce que je fais de toi...»  
_Déjà qu'il le gardait sous la main. _

_Alors si en plus il ne lui faisait rien..._

Francis baissa les yeux vers le tapis et murmura «Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais te dire.

- Tu espionnes pour qui?» fit l'anglais en se penchant sur son captif, le fixant dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas recourir à la force mais n'hésiterait pas s'il le fallait vraiment.

L'autre soupira et murmura «Pour les américain. Content?»

Un soupir échappa à l'officier. C'était un beau pas en avant mais ce n'était pas assez, malheureusement. Au moins il savait qui payait le français pour ses informations. «Il y avait un bataillon de français près de l'endroit où nous t'avons capturé?

- Quelle importance? Nous ne sommes plus là-bas n'est-ce pas?

- Humpf.» Arthur allait dire quelque chose de plus quand il entendit la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule «Entrez!». Un soldat arriva et salua son supérieur. «Que voulez-vous soldat?»

Francis les regarda échanger quelques paroles, réfléchissant lui-même à ce qu'il allait pouvoir laisser échapper pour sa survie. Arthur fit signe au jeune homme de partir et lui tourna le dos. Il entendit alors un cri étouffé, un bruit de chaise qui se renversait et un autre de lutte. Il se retourna d'un coup et vit Francis qui se battait, malgré ses mains liées, avec le soldat. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le couteau à ses pieds. La lame étincelait dans la lumière._ Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là?_

Il releva la tête vers les deux autres. Le français était celui qui avait crié, et qui s'était apparemment jeté sur le soldat...qui tenait la lame. Où c'était le soldat qui voulait tuer le prisonnier.

Il se reprit quand il fit une tâche de sang sur les vêtements du plus jeune. Du sang? Le militaire tenait un petit poignard dans la main. Arthur comprit que l'homme avait voulu le tuer. Et que son captif avait essayé de le protéger. Il n'aurait jamais du tourner le dos, mais cela aurait pu arriver plus tard, quand il aurait été seul. Et puis pourquoi se serait-il méfié de l'un de ses hommes?

Il vit rouge en voyant la blessure du français et donna un coup de pied bien placé à l'homme en rouge qui fut projeté au sol, un peu plus loin. «Ne bougez plus. Vous allez répondre de vos actes.

- Mais...monsieur...

- Taisez-vous. Je crois que vous n'avez pas conscience de la situation.

- Il a...tenté de vous poignarder, je crois...qu'il...savait...ce...qu'il faisait.» Francis se mit à tousser et roula sur le côté, se crispant sous la douleur.

Arthur tourna la tête vers le français, voyant avec soulagement que la blessure n'était pas si grave et pourrait être facilement soignée. Il sentit la tension s'évanouir, remplacée par de la colère. Comment cet homme avait-il osé? Il avait défié son autorité et avait tenté de commettre un acte terrible. Tenter de le tuer. Il allait le payer très cher.

Le jeune soldat tremblait. «Je voulais juste tuer ce Frog. C'est un espion. On a perdu des hommes à cause des informations qu'il a donné.» Il était pâle et nerveux, jetant des coups d'œil vers le blessé, prenant un ton aussi sérieux et convaincu qu'il pouvait.

«Vraiment?» Railla Arthur, moqueur. «Seulement...comment pouvez-vous savoir ça? Vous ne faisiez pas partie de mon bataillon à ce moment-là.» il s'avança et attrapa le coupable par le col, appuyant sur sa poitrine de son pied «Dites moi la vérité!

- Je ne mens pas. On m'a dit que...

- Comme c'est pratique. Je vois dans vos yeux que vous mentez!» Son regard lançait des éclairs et il semblaient réellement menaçant. Son arme était serrée dans sa main, et ses lèvres étaient pincées jusqu'à être blanches. «Sachez à toutes fins utiles que cet espion a été stoppé avant d'avoir pu transmettre la moindre information. C'est un peu dommage pour vous n'est-ce pas?» Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact mais Arthur voulait le pousser à l'erreur. S'il avait peur pour sa vie, il avouerait et supplierait qu'on l'épargne. De ce qu'il avait vu au cours de ces derniers jours, cet homme n'était pas courageux du tout.

«M...Mais.

- De plus, qui êtes vous pour défier mon autorité ainsi? De quel droit avez-vous pris cette liberté d'action?» Sa voix était glaciale, terrifiante. Il savait qu'il pouvait imposer la peur autant que le respect et l'admiration. Cet homme trembla, pâlissant légèrement. «Avouez, vous avez tenté de me tuer et de faire accuser le prisonnier du meurtre.

«Sir...Je vous assure, je...»

La détonation claqua dans la pièce, suivi d'un hurlement de douleur. L'homme tenait sa jambe en tremblant, geignant de souffrance. Du sang maculait son vêtement et ses mains. La balle avait fracassé son genou.

«Me prenez vous pour un imbécile Fawkes? Tuer le prisonnier?» Il ricana, un rire si terrifiant que toutes les personnes présentes ressentir de la peur en plus de la douleur. Il attrapa les cheveux du blessé en rouge et siffla «Si vous vouliez vraiment le supprimer, vous ne l'auriez pas fait devant moi. Il était plus logique de le faire hors de ma vue. Tuer un prisonnier sans l'accord de son supérieur est puni vous savez? Rien qu'avec ce que vous avez fait, vous allez le payer très cher.» Il se pencha et souffla «Vous savez, j'ai assez d'influence pour vous...tirer des aveux sans conséquences. Avouez la vérité et vous éviterez bien des désagréments.»

L'autre frissonna mais ne répondit pas, pâle et effrayé. Arthur eut une moue agacée. Il susurra, terrifiant «Je dois briser votre second genou?

- Vous allez me faire condamner de toute façon.»

Arthur eut un sourire terrible et plaqua soudain le soldat au sol, l'immobilisant de son genou dans le dos, le faisant gémir de douleur quand son genou heurta le sol. Il empoigna la main gauche et siffla d'un ton menaçant «Qui me dit que tu n'es pas un espion?» Il y avait à présent du mépris dans sa voix et il avait arrêté le vouvoiement. «Ta dernière phrase sonnait comme un aveu.

- Je ne dirais rien.

- Vraiment?» Il attrapa un doigt et le cassa, faisant crier l'individu. Des bruits de course parvinrent à leurs oreilles et trois soldats arrivèrent, armes à la main, s'immobilisant devant la scène. Ceux-ci étaient fidèles à l'officier.

«Sir?

- Cet homme a tenté de me tuer. Andrew, Thomas!» Il connaissez depuis longtemps ses deux subordonnés et les appelait par leurs prénoms quand ils étaient en petit comité.

Les deux hommes firent, d'une même voix «Yes sir!

- Emmenez le prisonnier et faites venir le médecin. Il m'a sauvé, il mérite d'être récompensé.» Il tourna la tête vers le dernier «Oliver? Va chercher deux autres soldats pour escorter l'individu ici présent dans notre prison provisoire.

- Yes sir!» Il partit en courant. Les deux autres soulevèrent Francis et l'aidèrent à quitter la pièce, le traitant avec plus de respect qu'avant.

Arthur se pencha sur son captif et murmura, d'un ton doucereux «Qui t'envoie?

- P...Personne.

- Mauvaise réponse» Il cassa un autre doigt. Le cri de douleur qui suivit le fit ricaner cruellement. Il attrapa le médium et souffla «A son tour?

- N...non.

- Alors?

- Je...Je suis américain. Je suis un espion envoyé pour vous tuer! On m'a choisi parce que j'arrive bien à imiter votre accent.

- Ho? Et faire accuser un allié également prisonnier. Tu me dégoûte!» Pour la peine, il brisa le doigt également.

«Il le méritait, il nous a trahi.

- Pas vraiment. De un il n'a rien dit. De deux il m'a certes soigné mais il a prêté le serment d'Hippocrate donc c'est normal.

- Et en vous sauvant?

- J'aurais agit de même si quelqu'un avait très visiblement l'intention de me mettre un meurtre sur le dos.» Il se redressa, envoyant un coup de pied dans le ventre du coupable. Puis il cracha «Qui t'envoie? Et pourquoi moi?

- Parce que vous êtes un génie militaire.

- Je ne suis pas si connu que ça»

Il appuya sur la jambe blessée, l'écrasant par terre. L'autre gémit de douleur, et finit par crier, tandis que le sang se rependait sur le sol.

«QUI?»

Un sanglot secoua la victime qui articula «Un...officier. Il a dit que vous étiez dangereux. Que vous étiez un des plus acharnés à gagner la guerre et à être anti-indépendantiste.

Intéressant. Qui est cet officier? Il t'a envoyé à la mort tu sais?

- Si j'avais réussi, non.»

Arthur pointa son pistolet et lui tira dans le bras, le faisant crier de douleur et se recroqueviller au sol. «Qui?

- Alfred...Jones.» gémit l'homme en pleurant de souffrance, tandis que des soldats accouraient, pour l'emmener en prison.

«Bien...Qui que tu sois, car je suppose que ton nom n'est pas le vrai... tu seras traité comme tu le mérite.» il le regarda être traîné en dehors de la pièce, silencieusement. Il alla se servir un verre d'alcool. Il était pensif.

Alfred..Jones.

_Ça lui disait quelque chose. _

_Mais quoi?_

* * *

_**A Suivre**_


	5. L'espion Francis Bonnefoy (3-3)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:**. Les personnages sont ici humains. Plus précisément Arthur et Francis.

**Parings**: Fruk

**Rating**: Rien de bien méchant...

**Note**: Arthur a 31 ans, et Francis 28. Nous sommes en 1781.

_Cadeau de Noël pour tous mes lecteurs._

* * *

_**Le Lion en Uniforme Rouge**_

_**Partie II: L'espion Francis Bonnefoy (3/3)**_

* * *

Arthur était assit au bord du lit, et soupira «Tu vas bien, je suis rassuré.

- Tu te faisais du soucis pour moi? Ça me fait plaisir.

- Tu t'es pris un coup de couteau quand même. Ce n'est pas rien.» Il posa les yeux sur le torse dénudé du français qui laissait entrevoir une peau dorée et dépourvue de cicatrices. C'était un corps musclé et délicat. _Délicieux_. Il sortit de ses pensées et murmura d'un ton froid «Ce sale espion assassin a été exécuté. Immédiatement. Après lui avoir arraché des informations par la force.»

Il avait usé de la violence avec le soldat pour lui arracher ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas fait de mal à Francis car il le désirait et prévoyait de le torturer d'une autre manière, bien plus agréable pour lui. Seulement les événements avaient joué contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à quelqu'un qui l'avait soigné, puis sauvé. Il ne savait plus vraiment que faire. C'était un peu agaçant.

«Et? Tu sais pourquoi il en avait après toi en particulier? Tu n'es pas l'officier le plus gradé ou quoique ce soit..» C'était certain, il y avait des personnes bien plus importantes que lui.

«C'était un américain.» il examina le visage de son prisonnier qui ne trahit aucun sentiment, seuls ses yeux brillèrent étrangement.

«Je vois...C'était une possibilité. Ça ou le fait qu'un rival ait voulu te tuer et ait payé un homme pour le faire.

- Qui te dit que j'ai un rival?

- Tu es officier et jeune. Généralement ça attire la jalousie.»

Arthur eut un petit rire, amusé par cette affirmation parfaitement exact. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda les nuages dans le ciel, cherchant comme expliquer la suite. «Il avait bien été envoyé pour me tuer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi moi plus qu'un autre. Soit disant je suis un génie militaire.» Il prit la main fine de son captif et l'examina, remarquant qu'elle était fine, avec de longs doigts. Aucun cal. Aucune cicatrice. La peau était parfaite. Il frotta la paume de son pouce, pensif. Il regarda ensuite les deux saphirs avec un sourire. «Apparemment le commanditaire est un certain Alfred Jones, qui a dit à quel point j'étais dangereux.» Il se plongea une nouvelle fois dans ses souvenirs, pensif. Il répéta, lentement «Alfred Jones» Il resta silencieux. «Ça me dit quelque chose.» Il réfléchit intensément. «Ha! Je sais!J'ai connu un Alfred, un gamin de 18 ans. En Inde. Une petit pute travesti dans un bordel. J'ai refusé de coucher avec lui parce qu'il avait des pustules sur les jambes. Et j'ai ordonné à mes hommes de quitter les lieux à cause de ça.» Il se gratta la tête de sa main libre «Ça remonte à quelques années quand même.»

Francis leva les yeux au ciel «Je doute que ça ce soit lui. Comment un gamin si jeune et dépourvu de tout aurait pu franchir les mers jusqu'ici?

- Il ne connaissait même pas mon nom en plus.» il se plongea dans ses pensées et marmonna, d'un ton bas «Alfred...Jones...Jones...J'ai connu un Jones mais il s'appelait William. Et il avait environ 40 ans. C'était au début de la guerre.

- Alors rien à voir non plus. A moins qu'il soit de la même famille?

- ….Je ne pense pas, c'était un patriote. Il était de notre côté.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Son fils ou neveu pourrait être un rebelle.»

Arthur secoua la tête. «Il était veuf et sans enfant, avec juste une sœur, un beau-frère et une nièce.» Il continua à caresser la main qu'il tenait, sans cesser de fixer le visage de son interlocuteur, ses traits paisibles et délicats, ses pommettes rosées, ses lèvres pleines, ses cils fins.

Francis réfléchit également, pesa le pour et le contre et lança «Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi. Je pense que je vois de qui il s'agit.

- Ha bon?

- Je l'ai vu de loin, une fois.

- Alors?

- Environ 21 ans. Américain. Cheveux blonds coupés court avec une petite mèche, yeux bleus.» il se mordit la lèvre et ajouta «Enfin...oeil bleu. Il est borgne. Et a une vilaine cicatrice sur le visage»

Arthur ouvrit de grand yeux. Il réfléchit, longuement. Il se gratta la tête. Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Il chercha dans sa mémoire et finit par soupirer. «Non, je ne vois pas. Vraiment pas. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'un borgne ou d'un défiguré. Sinon je m'en souviendrais. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on oublie.

- Je n'en sais pas plus sur lui. Je n'y ai pas fait attention puisque je partais en mission. Et il m'a parût déplaisant. Un égocentrique au rire désagréable. J'ai préféré ne pas le fréquenter. Ce n'était à mes yeux qu'un gamin sans cervelle.»

L'officier anglais réfléchit, pensif. Il ne voyait vraiment pas. Pourquoi ce type lui en voulait au juste? Cela avait du lui paraître sans importance à l'époque. Et il avait rayé cela de sa mémoire. Il baissa les yeux sur son prisonnier et soupira «Peu importe, il ne me tueras pas.

- Tu es trop coriace pour ça.

- C'est un compliment?» Ricana l'anglais, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

Francis se redressa un peu, grimaçant sous la douleur. Il se tourna vers son geôlier et sourit «Merci pour m'avoir permis de me raser.

- Désolé, mes hommes ne voulaient pas qu'on te laisse une lame.

- Il était très doué. Il a insisté pour le faire sous prétexte que j'étais blessé.» L'autre prit la main libre de l'officier et la posa sur sa joue, en disant «Regarde par toi-même.»

Arthur rougit légèrement, malgré lui. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme une jeune amoureuse. Certes l'autre était beau et désirable mais ce n'était pas une raison agir comme un puceau! Ce qu'il n'était pas d'ailleurs. Il s'amusa à caresser la joue, puis la pommette. «On dirait une peau de jeune fille.» Ricana-t-il, préférant plaisanter pour chasser son trouble. Finalement la petite barbe n'était pas mal. Mais il était bien sans également.

«Tu es mignon quand tu es tout rouge.

- Je ne suis pas adorable!» Fit le plus vieux, boudeur. «Je suis impitoyable. Tu ne m'as pas vu torturé ce soldat? J'aurais pu agir de même avec toi. Estimes-toi heureux qu'avoir eu grâce à mes yeux.»

Francis rit et leva une main pour pincer la joue pâle de l'anglais. Celui-ci se dégagea et le foudroya du regard. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instants, puis Arthur se pencha, lentement. Il posa sa seconde main sur l'oreiller près de la tête blonde. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille «Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je pourrais te faire, ici et maintenant. Ce que mes mains sont capables de produire. Tu ne seras pas le premier. Je peux enflammer ta peau et tes sens, te rendre fou de désir.» Il devait bien avouer qu'il en avait vraiment envie. Profiter de cet être magnifique le taraudait toujours. Mais il ne pouvait pas abuser de quelqu'un qui l'avait sauvé. Agaçant.

«Vraiment?» Il avait le visage neutre, mais ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Ses boucles blondes encadraient un visage pâli par l'enfermement. Ses lèvres étaient bien pleines. Son nez était délicat.

«Tu n'as jamais rien fait avec un homme?» Ces mots lui avaient échappé. Il s'en voulu presque immédiatement. C'était bien trop direct.

Francis resta silencieux quelques instants puis dit «Une fois...je suis un libertin. Parfois dans les soirées que j'organise, je joue à des jeux. Une fois...il y a eu un homme.» il refusa d'en dire plus.

Arthur se sentit un peu déçu. Alors il n'était pas vierge de ce côté-là? Dommage. Apprendre à quelqu'un les plaisirs de la chair aurait été une délicieuse expérience.

Puis l'autre admit «Mais je n'y connais pas grand chose.»

L'anglais soupira «J'ai eu pas mal d'expérience des hommes, certaines n'ont pas été très agréables.» il se souvenait notamment des premières fois, dont la plupart avaient été douloureuses. Il avait pleuré souvent la nuit, sous sa couverture. Il se lavait autant qu'il pouvait le lendemain. Aujourd'hui ça arrivait bien moins qu'avant. Maintenant peu de gens pouvaient le forcer à se coucher.

«Je comprends que vous ayez du succès.

- Ho?» Rit Arthur, sans bouger de sa position, se penchant même un peu plus, son souffle écartant une mèche d'or du front de son captif.

«Tu n'as jamais appris sur les frontières personnelles?

- Hum...pas vraiment. Pourquoi je ferais attention avec toi, un prisonnier?» Il fit un sourire menaçant, qui ne sembla pas effrayé le français.

Celui-ci tendit alors la main et la posa sur la nuque du plus vieux et l'approcha d'un coup, leurs lèvres entrant en contact pendant un instant. Sursautant, l'anglais recula, le rouge aux joues. Il allait crier quelque chose face à cette action imprévisible mais ne trouva pas les mots.

«J'avoue ne jamais avoir reçu de baisers d'un autre homme.

- Mais...Mais...» Indigné il chercha ses mots et plissa les yeux «Comment oses-tu?

- Jaloux de ne pas avoir fait cela en premier?»

Mécontent car c'était effectivement ça le problème, Arthur attrapa les épaules du français et se pencha lentement, murmura «I will punish you for that.»

Son cœur battait étrangement fort. Ses joues les brûlaient. Il prit une inspiration et se plongea dans un regard océan. Cette couleur qu'il aimait tant, dans laquelle il aimait tant se perdre. Sa main gauche se perdit dans les cheveux couleur des blés.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé des sentiments pareils envers quelqu'un. Bien entendu, il avait parfois eu des coups de cœur. Le premier qui l'avait réellement embrassé par exemple. Une jolie fille dans une taverne également. Mais pas cet étrange sentiment se mêlant au désir. Troublé il ne savait pas comment agir par moment. Il avait pourtant 31 ans, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de la sorte, surtout avec un ennemi. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se raisonner et appréciait de passer du temps avec lui, de parler avec lui et de le toucher. Il avait toujours eu le contrôle (ou presque toujours plutôt) et n'aimait pas le perdre. Il était trop fier pour ça.

«You are very cute you know?

- I'm not cute bloody hell!

- Quel langage mon cher, ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman.» Francis leva une main et la posa dans les cheveux sable, ses doigts caressant les mèches soyeuses.

«Tu parle bien ma langue pour un frenchie.

- Mon père pensait que c'était toujours utile de savoir parler l'anglais, pour comprendre mieux les rosbifs quand on en croisait. Ou juste les américains. Il a eu raison, certains insurgés avec qui j'ai été en contact ne parlaient pas un mot de français. Que c'est lamentable. Aucun éducation.»

Arthur ricana. «Tu as raison. Ce sont des rustres.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Mais si.

- Absolument pas.

- En fait, tu l'as sous-entendu!»

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment puis pouffèrent, amusés. Arthur profita de l'occasion pour se pencher sur le français et l'embrassa, posant ses mains sur les joues lisses. Son genou appuyait contre le matelas. Il se détacha ensuite de lui, frissonnant. Il avait une boule dans le ventre, et se sentait étrange.

Francis sourit et l'attrapa soudain, le faisant basculer à côté de lui. Arthur se retint de glapir de surprise et lui lança un regard foudroyant. Puis il eut un rictus moqueur.

«Amusant, vraiment.»

L'autre enfouit son visage contre son épaule «Oublions la guerre, oublions que nous sommes ennemis, oublions tout ça...» il le tenait et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Plus jamais.

L'officier anglais eut un frêle sourire et soupira «You are right. We are together now. We can forget the war. Just for this night.»

Et il plongea dans cocon de chaleur et de tendresse, de passion et de découverte. Finalement il se sentait comme un guide dans ce domaine. Et il le fit avec plaisir.

* * *

_1783_

* * *

Arthur chargea son arme. La bataille allait commencer. La pluie tombait, la terre était boueuse. Ses hommes étaient nerveux. Il donna quelques ordres et retourna vers la pièce où on enfermait les prisonniers. Il ouvrit la porte. Il regarda les captifs et cracha «You can go if you want! I don't care. Don't do something stupid, you'll regret it! My soldiers will have no regret to kill you if you do something other that run far away.» Il les laissa partir, sur la défensive. Francis stoppa devant lui. Ils se regardèrent longtemps. Ils avaient tout dit l'un à l'autre la nuit précédente, durant une étreinte passionnée et désespérée. S'ils survivaient...ils retourneraient chacun dans son pays. Le français avait un papier avec l'adresse de la demeure de l'anglais et inversement.

_S'ils survivaient ils s'écriraient._

_Et peut-être que...un jour..._

«On se reverra Arthur.»

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, crispant ses doigts sur son arme.

«Je t'écrirais plein de lettres.»

Il baissa la tête, tendu et pâle.

«Je te reverrais, je te le promets.

- Peut-être...si nous survivons.

- Je ne mourrais pas, c'est une promesse.»

L'anglais releva des yeux déterminés et murmura, d'un ton ferme «Moi non plus.»

Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi déterminés.

* * *

_**A Suivre**_

Rendez-vous dans l'épilogue 1_** "Le Rebelle Alfred Jones (1783)"**_

et dans l'épilogue 2_** "Le Noble Francis Bonnefoy (1789)"**_


	6. Épilogue 1 : Le Rebelle Alfred Jones

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:**. Ils sont ici humains. Plus précisément Arthur et Alfred.

**Parings**: Léger sous-entendu de Fruk

**Rating**: Heu...Guerre donc violence donc T

**Note**: Arthur a 33 ans, et Alfred 21. Nous sommes en 1783.

_Cadeau de Noël pour tous mes lecteurs._

* * *

_**Le Lion en Uniforme Rouge**_

**_Épilogue 1_**_** : **__**Le Rebelle Alfred Jones (1783)**_

* * *

La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort sur le champs de bataille. Le sol était boueux et un vacarme terrible résonnait. Coups de feu, coups de canons, cris et battement de tambour. Des drapeaux déchirés étaient au sol, gorgés d'eau et de saleté.

Arthur respira profondément l'air saturé de poudre et de sang, de boue et d'eau. Il passa sa manche sur son visage, essuyant le liquide rouge qui coulait de sa lèvre. Sa joue avait une coupure et de la terre maculait ses vêtements. Son arme était encore chaude du dernier coup tiré.

Il regarda autour de lui. Des uniformes bleu et blanc, des uniformes rouge et blanc. Des hommes venus de nations différentes, parfois de religions différentes. Et tous ces hommes s'entre-tuaient.

Arthur fit une rapide prière à Dieu et leva son fusil, appuyant sur la gâchette sans penser à quoique ce soit. Il fallait rester concentré sur le combat, sur les gens dans sa vision.

_Il n'avait pas peur._

_Il ne voulait pas périr._

_Sa famille...Il voulait la revoir. _

_Et il voulait revoir Francis. _

Un jeune rebelle se jeta sur lui et il esquiva, lâchant son arme pour dégainer son épée, la faisant fendre l'air et abattre son ennemi.

Il ramassa son fusil, l'esprit vide.

Il était un soldat, il ne devait pas éprouver la moindre compassion, la moindre hésitation envers son adversaire. Jamais. La moindre faiblesse pourrait lui être fatale et ce serait lui qui s'effondrerait dans la boue et verrait sa vie se terminer.

Se redressa il remit la lame dans son fourreau et repartit à l'attaque, au cœur de la bataille, tous ses sens l'affût. Son cœur fortement dans sa poitrine. Sa souffle était rapide et il avait chaud.

Un mouvement en bleu dans son champs de vision le fit se tendre tout entier, et il dérapa dans la boue, se baissant soudain brutalement, tandis qu'une détonation claquait tout près de lui. Il se tourna vers la source, et fit, nonchalamment «Raté!»

Il vit son adversaire. Un jeune homme de 23 ans le fixait, de la colère dans le regard, voir même de la haine. Son visage était marbré d'une odieuse cicatrice traversant l'œil droit qui était blanc. Défiguré. Borgne.

Arthur sut qui se trouvait devant lui «Alfred Jones je présume?

Tu le sais très bien espèce de bâtard!

Bâtard? Je ne crois pas, mes parents sont mariés. Ne me mets pas dans le même panier que toi.

DE QUOI?» Le gamin devint roue de rage «Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui.

Effectivement. Pour ton pays, son indépendance, tout ça.» il eut un geste terriblement moqueur de la main. «Cependant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux comme ça».

Le jeune homme sembla s'étouffer de colère et cracha «Tu le sais très bien enflure!

- ...Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant mon garçon.» Répliqua Arthur, pensif, en regardant le visage balafré du jeune homme. Il réfléchit quelques instants mais ne se souvint pas d'avoir déjà croisé cette personne. «Si nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, tu n'as pas du me faire grande impression.»

Indigné, le rebelle s'écria, furieux «Tu ne te souviens pas? 1778. Dans la forêt.

- J'ai croisé tellement de personnes depuis le début de cette guerre...un de plus ou un de moins..» il haussa les épaules, nonchalant. «Pourquoi je me souviendrais d'un enfant...tu avais quel âge à ce moment-là? 15 ans?

- J'ai 21 ans!

- Donc tu en avais 17. Trop jeune pour la guerre.» Il oubliait le fait que lui-même avait embarqué à cet âge là pour les Indes. Mais ce garçon semblait si...pas à sa place ici. «Je suppose que j'ai du te dire de rentrer chez toi. Tu aurais du m'écouter!

- Tais-toi! Je vais te tuer!» Il se jeta sur l'anglais qui l'esquiva avec grâce, la baïonnette ne le frôlant même pas.

Arthur flanqua un coup de poing à l'américain qui fut projeté dans la boue, face la première. Ce dernier se releva, le visage tuméfié et l'air furibond. Il pointa son fusil sur son ennemi et appuya sur la gâchette. Trop tard, car l'autre avait bondit en avant et avait empoigné le canon, le pointant vers le ciel. La détonation claqua à leurs oreilles. Le genou du plus vieux frappa l'estomac du plus jeune qui se plia en deux, le souffle coupé.

«Tu vas me le payer.

- Je t'en prie, nous sommes en guerre.

- Tu m'as défiguré!

- Possible, je ne m'en souviens pas. Je ne peux savoir si tu mens ou pas.» Il haussa les épaules ,l'air totalement indifférent. Il ne se souciait réellement pas de ce gamin inconscient. «Tu ne sais pas te battre, tu as un style bien trop anarchique. Tu ne réfléchis pas avant d'attaquer. Tu as du gagner par chance. Ton style est trop sauvage.» Comment avait-il pu survivre avec un tel mode de combat? Un tel style décousu et violent? Il avait bien trop de rage en lui. Il ne serait jamais un grand combattant comme ça. Il ne verrait pas la fin de la guerre.

«Tu vas mourir.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça. Tu ne seras pas le premier à essayer.

- Tu as tord de me sous-estimer!» Cracha le plus jeune, brandissant le point, inconscient de la bataille qui faisait rage autour d'eux. Personne ne s'en prenait à eux, les laissant s'affronter en paix. «Tu ne verras pas défaite de ton fucking pays!»

Arthur plissa les yeux. Il avait bien comprit que l'Angleterre ne gagnerait pas. Mais son armée essayait quand même, avec le dernier espoir. Il eut un rictus moqueur «Qui te dis que ce n'est pas toi qui ne verras pas la victoire des vos chers...États-Alliés?

- États-Unis!

- C'est la même chose.» il avait prit un air moqueur. Et sauta de côté, évitant le nouveau coup de feu, puis il empoigna le canon encore une fois, l'empêchant de lui donner un coup de baïonnette.

«Lâche ça!» Cria l'américain d'une voix sifflante, le visage ravagé par la colère. «Et bats toi espèce de lâche, tu n'as pas les couilles de tirer, c'est ça?»

Arthur eut un visage totalement fermé. Il arracha le fusil des mains de son ennemi et le frappa d'un coup de poing en plein visage, un craquement parvenant à ses oreilles, expédiant le jeune homme au sol. Il jeta le fusil vide un peu plus loin, sans quitter des yeux son adversaire. Il pointa son fusil vers lui, indifférent. «Je suis un soldat Jones, je sais me battre et j'ai déjà tué. Ça ne me fait pas peur. Et tu es un inconnu, je n'aurais aucune hésitation tu sais? Visiblement je t'ai fait une fleur la dernière fois que je t'ai vu en épargnant ta vie. Cela ne se..»

Alfred lui lança un poignard qu'il avait tiré de sa botte. La lame entra dans son bras, il eut un sursaut et appuya sur la gâchette. La détonation claqua à ses oreilles. Arthur sentit un goût de poudre dans sa bouche et cracha au sol, essuyant la sueur sur son front. Il examina sa plaie. Rien de grave.

Sans un regard en arrière, il repartit à l'assaut.

* * *

_**A Suivre**_

Rendez-vous dans l'épilogue 2_** "Le Noble Francis Bonnefoy (1789)"**_


	7. Épilogue 2: Le Noble Francis Bonnefoy

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:**. Ils sont ici humains. Plus précisément Arthur et Francis, plus leurs enfants.

**Parings**: Sous-entendu de Fruk

**Rating**: Rien de terrible

_Cadeau de Noël pour tous mes lecteurs._

* * *

_**Le Lion en Uniforme Rouge**_

**Épilogue 2: Le Noble Francis Bonnefoy (1789)**

* * *

Durant 8 ans, des lettres et de courtes visites en France avaient été leurs seules possibilités de se voir. Francis donnait congé à ses serviteurs, sauf le plus fidèle, et recevait son amant aussi bien que possible. Arthur avait pu faire la connaissance de Matthieu et de Eleanor. Bien élevés, adorables et aimant beaucoup leur père, ils étaient des enfants modèles qui savaient aussi tenir leur langue.

Dans les lettres, Arthur parlait de sa vie. Il avait du avoir d'autres enfants. Ainsi en 1784 étaient nés des jumeaux. Un petit garçon brun et un petit garçon blond appelés James et William. Et deux ans plus tard en 1786 était née une fillette brune nommée Alicia Malheureusement sa femme mourut en couches. Arthur refusa toutes propositions d'union suite à ça. Il considérait déjà son vieux père comme responsable de les avoir harcelés pour avoir un ultime enfant, pour essayer d'avoir une fille.

Il avait assez d'héritiers comme ça. Pas besoin de prendre une nouvelle épouse et d'avoir de nouveaux descendants. Sa famille lui convenait parfaitement telle qu'elle était. Trois fils et une fille. Peter se relevait un enfant vif et intelligent. William était curieux et rêveur. James était plein d'énergie et bavard. Quand à Alicia elle faisait la joie de sa fratrie.

Arthur se retira de la vie militaire, aidant aux affaires familiales, élevant ses enfants. Il tint des salons, se créant un cercle de personnages cultivés. Il était relativement heureux. Il avait fait son deuil. Et était désormais quelqu'un de respecté et avec qui on aimait discuter des événements du monde. Il était également très riche. Il dirigeait la moitié des affaires de leur famille, laissant le droit à son aîné et se concentrant sur un commerce d'épices qui lui rapporta gros. Il dirigeait un commerce qui faisait venir en Angleterre des marchandises du monde entier. Il avait beaucoup de clients et sa fortune doubla. Un joli coup de poker que ses frères saluèrent avec sincérité.

Sa correspondances avec Francis fut longues et bien soignée. Ils s'amusaient à utiliser des codes et eux seuls parvenaient à lire entre les lignes, même si certaines missives se révélèrent plus passionnées que d'autres. L'anglais les conservait dans un tiroir fermant à clé. Et lui seul savait où était cette clé. Si quelqu'un lisait ces lignes, il ne comprendrait pas. Parfois il n'y avait pas le nom du correspondant sur la lettre enflammée, juste ''mon amour''. Et Arthur prenait bien garde à ce que personne ne sache quoique ce soit.

Ses enfants grandissaient. A l'aube de l'année 1789. Peter avait 12 ans, les jumeaux avaient 5 ans et la petite dernière en avait 3. Le noble s'était entouré de peu de serviteurs, et uniquement de ceux qui le connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Certains semblaient au courant de sa relation étrange avec un français, mais personne ne disait rien. Son majordome disait avec un rien de malice ''votre lettre de France monsieur...vous l'attendiez avec impatience, n'est-ce pas?''. Le noble riait doucement et congédiait l'homme pour lire à son aise.

Seulement durant cette année, il s'inquiéta beaucoup. En effet des problèmes commençait à apparaître en France. Les lettres étaient des résumés des troubles qui régnaient là-bas, racontant le mécontentement du peuple devant une monarchie trop absolue, le mécontentement d'un peuple affamé. Francis ne se sentait pas tranquille du tout. Il se sentait même terriblement mal à l'aise devant ces débordements. Il ne vivait pas à Paris mais avait l'écho de ce qui se passait là-bas, son frère lui relatant les événements. La colère flottait dans l'air, le peuple avait faim. Et le roi ne semblait pas agir réellement pour ses sujets. Quelque chose de grave allait se produire un jour ou l'autre, Francis le sentait.

Le 14 juillets, le peuple avait prit la Bastille. Arthur lut l'information avec un intérêt croissant. Cette prison était tout un symbole et avait été détruite. Des gens avaient été décapité. Tout cela sentait len danger. Il n'était pas tranquille et conseilla à son amant de venir se réfugier en Angleterre si les choses empiraient. D'un autre côté, il se demandait comme cela allait évoluer.

En novembre, il reçut une lettre disant que le peuple était allé chercher le roi à Versailles pour le ramener à Paris. Francis admettait ne plus se sentir en sécurité. Le climat ne lui plaisait pas. Il sentait que quelque chose de terrible pouvait se produire un jour ou l'autre maintenant.

Arthur répéta son invitation en Angleterre, promettant qu'il avait de la place dans son manoir. Qu'il pourrait aider le français à trouver un travail pour le temps qu'il passerait chez lui. Que le précepteur qu'il engageait parlait parfaitement le français et pourrait s'occuper de ses enfants.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il commençait à s'inquiéter et glanait autant d'informations qu'il put sur ce qui se passait en France. Ses enfants se demandaient pourquoi leur père était préoccupé. Mais il se montrait un peu distant, préoccupé. Un jour pourtant, son majordome vint et fit, d'un ton neutre, regardant son maître qui lisait une invitation «Monsieur, quelqu'un se trouve à la porte et demande à vous parler.

- Ce quelqu'un devait venir? Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir invité une personne aujourd'hui.

- Non, mais je pense que vous devriez recevoir cet individu et ses enfants.

- Un pauvre? Donnez leurs à manger.

- Non monsieur. C'est un noble vu ses manières.

- Hum?

- Grand, blond, aux yeux bleus. Et français vu son accent. Il semble un peu plus jeune que vous. Il doit avoir 35 ans.»

Arthur s'était figé, les doigts crispés sur le papier de sa lettre qu'il reposa en vitesse. «Où est-il?

Dans le petit salon.»

Le riche commerçant dépassa son majordome et avança à pas rapide vers la pièce en question. Il ouvrit la porte et retrouva face à...

«Francis.»

Ils se fixèrent, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis deux ans. La présence des enfants empêcha l'anglais de se jeter sur son amant occasionnel pour l'embrasser. Il vit que Matthew avait désormais 14 ans. C'était un adolescent aux traits fins et délicats. Il avait des boucles blondes comme celles de son père. Sa peau était pâle. Il eut un fragile sourire à l'ami de son père. La petite fille avait, quand à elle, 10 ans. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs et sa peau dorée. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue. Elle eut un petite révérence à l'égard de cet homme qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois.

«Bonjour monsieur Kirkland.

Bonjour les enfants.» Il eut un sourire doux et demanda «Vous êtes sans doute épuisés par le voyage n'est-ce pas?» Il ouvrit la porte du salon et appela son majordome. «Je vais vous offrir des chambres, allez vous reposer pendant que je parle à votre père.»

Ils hochèrent la tête. Un étrange éclat passa dans les yeux de Matthieu. Arthur fut certain que l'adolescent savait parfaitement la nature de leur relation mais n'en disait rien. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire amical et suivit son serviteur qui prit les maigres bagages des enfants pour les emmener aux chambres d'amis.

Arthur attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour s'avancer vers le français, levant une main pour toucher sa joue. «Tu as une mine épouvantable.

- Je ne dors plus depuis le début du voyage, j'avais peur qu'on nous agresse sur la route. Et la traversée n'a pas été tranquille non plus.» Il s'assit sur un fauteuil, les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. «Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Le peuple prenait de plus en plus de liberté, agressait les aristocrates et les nobles. Des gens ont été décapités. Dans la ville où j'étais , les choses allaient encore mais tout allait empirer. Les privilèges ont été abolis. Beaucoup de riches familles préfèrent partir dans d'autres pays. Le roi est clairement prisonnier du peuple qui l'a ramené à Paris.

- Tu as eu raison. Mieux vaut rester à l'abri pendant que les choses se calment.

- Je ne pense pas que les choses vont s'apaiser Arthur.» Il prit une main de son amant et en frotta la paume de son pouce, doucement. «Au contraire, je pense que ça va empirer. Comme un brasier qui est allumé sans personne pour l'éteindre.

- Tu crois vraiment que...

- Je crois que ce n'est pas une révolution comme les autres. Pas vraiment comme celles que ton pays a connus. Pas comme celle que l'Amérique a connu.

- J'ai eu beaucoup d'informations, mais pour le moment, ça ne semble pas si terrible.» il s'assit face au français, haussant un sourcil «Et ta famille?

- Elle sait que je suis partis. Je ne sais pas s'ils vont faire de même.» Il était pâle et épuisé. Il porta sa main à son visage «J'avais peur pour ma famille, pour mes enfants, pour ma vie. J'ai préféré partir pendant que je le pouvais. Je sentais que un danger planait.

- Nous verrons bien. Au moins tu es en sécurité ici. Si tout va bien, tu pourras repartir chez toi.

- Merci de nous accueillir.

- C'est normal.» Arthur eut un doux sourire et s'approcha, ses lèvres frôlant celles de l'autre blond, dans une caresse douce et tendre «Tu m'as manqué.» Ses mains se posèrent sur les bras de son amant et le baiser suivant fut un peu plus passionné.

Ils se séparèrent, haletant. Et se regardèrent. Francis leva une main et caressa la joue lisse de l'anglais en souriant. «Je te promets que je saurais me rendre utile, je ne serais pas une charge.

- Mais j'espère bien.» il eut un sourire malicieux «J'ai quelques idées de choses que tu pourrais faire pour moi.»

* * *

Les choses s'installèrent ainsi, dans une routine douce et agréable. Matthieu qui parlait bien l'anglais aida à l'occuper des trois plus jeunes, qui l'adoptèrent bien vite et l'appelèrent «Big Brother». Il jouait avec eux, les aidait à travailler (pour ceux qui commençait l'étude).

Peter et Eleanor devinrent très proches, jouant ensemble et faisant les 400 coups tous les deux. Arthur aida Francis a ouvrir un lieu de soin. Il mettait ses talents de médecin à destination d'un certain public et offrait de la nourriture aux pauvres. Il devint vite aimé et respecté par beaucoup de gens.

La relation des deux amants resta relativement secrète. Même si certains domestiques avaient des doutes, pas un ne trahit son maître, et ils restèrent tous fidèle devant le bonheur de l'anglais.

Les enfants grandissaient et étaient de plus en plus proches, ils étaient comme une famille. Les années passèrent et les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas en France, bien au contraire. Francis avait de moins en moins de raisons de rentrer. Ses frères avaient tous fuis. Un en Hollande et l'autre en Suisse.

* * *

Et puis un jour de juin 1796, les famille Kirkland et Bonnefoy célébraient le mariage de Peter (19 ans) avec Eleanor (17 ans). Il y avait de nombreux invités et la fête était très agréable, malgré les troubles en Europe, personne n'en parlait en ce jour de fête.

Arthur, du haut de ses 48 ans, était toujours en forme, les cheveux toujours blonds et un visage altié, malgré quelques rides. Francis, du haut de ses 43 ans était également en pleine forme. Il riait de voir son fils aîné, marié à une jolie anglaise nommée Madeline depuis trois ans. Ils attendaient d'ailleurs leur premier enfant. Tout était parfait. Peter était fier comme un paon et la mariée était magnifique dans sa robe blanche. Les jumeaux (12 ans) et leur petite sœur (10 ans) étaient trop jeunes pour paraître à une telle fête et attendaient le lendemain pour se moquer de leur frère comme il fallait.

La famille Bonnefoy avait fait semblant de se convertir au protestantisme pour ne pas avoir de problème dans la vie courante, mais continuait à exercer leur culte à la manière des catholiques.

Observant leurs enfants qui dansaient sous le regards attendris de beaucoup, Francis se pencha à l'oreille de son amant et souffla, en français «Heureux Arthur?

- Parfaitement.

- Nos familles sont réunies désormais.

- Effectivement.» Il sourit avec malice «Tu te souviens de notre rencontre.

- Bien entendu.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça finirait comme ça. Tu étais juste un espion que je devais faire parler et finalement.

- Tout ça a cause d'une balle puis d'un espion envoyé te tuer.

- Je ne les regrette pas, parce que j'ai pu te connaître comme ça.»

Ils se sourirent, doucement et reportèrent leur attention sur leurs enfants qui riaient un peu plus loin, ensemble, parfaitement dans leur élément.

Leur rencontre était le fruit du hasard. Un officier britannique et un espion français. Deux ennemis héréditaires. Une balle avait tout changé. Une dette de vie avait suivie. Un simple échange de regard et quelques paroles pour mieux se connaître.

_Aujourd'hui, ils étaient ensemble et parfaitement heureux._

Arthur ferait tout pour ne pas détruire cette paix et cette harmonie, pour garder son bonheur auprès de lui.

** FIN**


End file.
